All You Wanted
by Elle954
Summary: This Is Reality Sequel. Sex, drugs, and rock n roll. Craig's life gets stirred up as everyone around him changes, including him. I really had no intentions of any of it happening, but this is the new Callie.
1. Home Life

AUTHORS NOTE: Stop.

If you have not read This Is Reality, stop, turn around and go read it right now. You'll be lost otherwise.

I kind of threw this one up quickly because I was excited to get this all up...they will get better I promise! Please review. Also, I don't own Degrassi – if I did, I would be shopping on Rodeo Drive right now...

--------

It was the first day of summer. The hot sun glowed warmly onto the grass, and the only sounds you could hear while being outside were the sounds of green trees swaying with the breeze.

Callie opened her closet door, reaching on the top shelf for one of Craig's plaid shirts that he had left there. She took it out gently, pressing it up to her face and smelling on it. She creased it perfectly and folded it into her suitcase.

"So you're really leaving?" Aaron asked, peaking into the doorway of Callie's room.

Callie stood in silence.

"Don't talk to me." She replied, coldly, as she reached for the picture of her and Paige to put in her suitcase. **God, does he not get the hint?**

"I think you're overreacting a little, don't you?" He said, advancing closer to her closet, where she was packing.

"No. I don't need to be here with you and your psycho father. Me and Craig are leaving, together." She said, turning around to face him.

"Oh please," he said, grabbing her chin, "You and loverboy won't last a minute. Like he could actually love you, let alone run away with you. And you'll run away with his until when? Till his mommy and daddy come calling him home for supper?"

She slapped him with anger.

"His parents are dead you jerk."

"Craig, this is insanity. Where are you two gonna go, what are you gonna do? Your seventeen years old!" Joey asked, following Craig around the house.

"Get away from here. Its better for the both of us. This town is cursed. And I can't let her continue to live in that house." He replied, while opening the fridge.

"Don't you think that's something her family needs to figure out?" Joey said, slamming the fridge shut as Craig attempted to open it.

"Her family is the problem!" He rebutted.

"There isn't anyone in her family? Craig, I love you. I'm not going to let you do this. I'm not letting you throw your life away like this! Look, Callie is a great girl, but..."

"But what? Joey, if you don't let me do this, I'll never step foot inside this damn house again!" He said angrily.

"Look, she can stay here, temporarily. Just until she can find someone in her family to stay with. This is not your place to try to interfere in her life, or for her to interfere with yours." **Oh god, what am I doing. Callie is a nice girl, and they're so young. Maybe they'll break up if they see what its really like living together. But I can't let them go out like this.**

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"I guess. But this isn't a free ride for her. I want her earning her stay. And the second I catch you two doing anything you're not supposed to do I'll..."

"Thank you, Joey." He said, giving him a hug.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Craig went to open it, knowing it was Callie.

"Hey." She said, taking a step in and setting her bags down on the floor.

"Hey," he replied, grabbing her hand. "I was thinking. Or Joey was thinking, actually, why don't you just stay here, temporarily? He's cool with it. And it might be kind of fun, you know, you here for the summer...we'd be playing house."

Callie hesitated, and jingled her charm bracelet. She didn't want to. But if she stayed with him, they could have more time to figure out what they would do.

"I guess so."

He smiled at her ecstatically and grasped her bags with both hands.

"C'mon, let's take your stuff into the guest room."

They started to walk up the stairs, until Angie ran from the bathroom onto the wooden steps, thumping on them loudly.

"Callie, Callie, are you gonna stay here forever?" Angie asked, pulling on Callie's corduroy skirt.

"No Angie, not forever, but for a little while. Maybe we can play with your dolls later!" Callie replied, winking at her. Craig continued down the hallway with Callie's bags and dropped them in the peach painted guestroom, setting them down gently.

"You don't have to take me in. I'm not your orphan." She said, leaning in the doorframe, as Craig sat on the edge of the bed.

"Trust me, you're not. And don't try to tell me about being an orphan, I've been one my whole life." Craig responded, with a dark humor.

**Oh, that was stupid**, Callie thought. **Now I'm just reminding him of his father**.

"Don't say that. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Just to let you know, Joey wants you to make yourself 'useful' around the house."

"That's not such a bad thing, I love babysitting Ang."

"Yeah, but I can also think of one major advantage."

"And what's that?" Callie said, raising one eyebrow. Craig got off the bed and approached Callie in the doorway, putting his arms around her waist. He leaned into kiss her, but she turned her head, and at the last second his lips graced her cheek.

"One thing though Manning." She said, with her faced turned to the right.

"Anything." He muttered, his lips still on her delicate, porcelain cheek, and eyes still shut.

"No sneaking any girls here while I'm sleeping. Got it loverboy?"

"Got it." He said, kissing her neck.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Callie chuckled, playfully motioning for him to let go, though he wouldn't.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a little kiss. **All he needs is a little taste. We have plenty of time to do whatever we want...but this could get interesting.**


	2. Why Not

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Please read and review, and I'll update quicker. Sorry that the updates are taking so long!

----

"So, what do you want to do?" Craig asked, throwing the multi colored hackie sack back at Callie. He was leaning against the wall, slouching, his head falling into his neck. It was a day of endless summer oblivion, and the entire colonial house was overcome with silence.

"I could think of something we could do, but I don't feel like it." She said, lying on the ground, catching it and staring at the ceiling.

**If there's one thing about Craig's room**, Callie thought, **It's his pictures**. Covering every inch of his ceiling were black and white pictures that scattered and overlapped. Callie held the hackie sack in the palm of her hand, feeling her sweat sinking into the knit covering. She was gaping at the black and white sea in awe – she never realized what good of a photographer he really was. The use of light – shape – color – it was perfect.

"That's amazing." She said, yawning and stretching her arms above her head, dropping the hackie sack from her extended arm.

**This is so cool. Let's see. There's Angie...Joey...Jimmy...birds in the park...Emma and Angie...a lake scenery...Marco...himself...and Manny and Ashley?**

"What's that?" Callie, asked rising up from the ground. She jumped onto the bed, and with one foot stood on her tippy toes, pressing her hand into a long, rectangular picture. It was a picture of Manny, ice-skating, with frosted snowflakes accenting off her rosy cheeks. Even Callie had to admit, that was a beautiful picture of her, but there was no reason for that to be there.

Craig fixed his posture, sitting up straight against the wall.

"Whether I want to admit it or not, Manny has been a big part of my life. Yours too. That whole ceiling is my life, I'm not gonna take it down."

**Ok, he has a point, but I also can't stay mad at him. He's so cute, **she thought, staring at his wildly tangled hair.

"Well I think you need a picture of me to put up there."

"Than come here." Craig said, clutching his camera off his nightstand.

He spread his legs apart, and Callie came and sat between them, leaning against his chest and resting her arms on his kneecaps. He put his arms around and past her head, holding the camera in front of them, and pressed the 'shoot' button.

Caitlin hit the button on her computer, shutting her computer into sleep mode. She wiped her hands with her eyes, yawning and staring at the neon clock that read "11:03". She grabbed her leather briefcase and wrapped her Hermes scarf around her neck, forcing her blood shot eyes open. As she reached for the ceramic light switch against her wall, Joey entered her office, holding boxes of Chinese food in his hands. Caitlin smiled at put her hand on her head.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Keeping you some company! It's not right that you work here all day and all night. I'm bringing you some dinner." He said, opening a crate of pork rice.

"What about Angie?"

"Craig and Callie have babysitting duty tonight. Sit down, relax a little. We have a lot to catch up on." He said, gesturing her to some wonton soup, which he was setting on the coffee table. Caitlin squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Look, I'd love to sit down but I really have to get going. And please Joey, don't forget that we have that party for the studio on Tuesday. Bring Angie, Craig...wait, Craig and Callie? I thought Craig wasn't allowed to have girls in the house after 10?"

"Which is exactly why you need to sit down." He said, opening his chopsticks.

"Alright, I'm sitting. You have my attention." She replied. They both took a seat around the coffee table where Joey had now set the Chinese, as well as some long blue candles.

"These last few days have been crazy. I guess Craig just woke up one morning with this crazy idea that him and Callie were going to run away together. I love Callie, she's such a nice girl, but I'm not about to let them run off together. I'm not going to let him throw away his life like that."

"Sounds like me and you when we were young."

"Tell me about it. But she's the best thing that has happened to him in a long time, and I don't want to take that away from him. Maybe if they live together they'll change their minds, break up even." He mumbled, looking into his wonton soup.

"I give you so much credit for doing that. You're kind of like one big happy family." She said sarcastically.

"Not quite. We're missing one important thing." He said, now smiling.

"And what's that?" She replied, as she put a spoonful of white rice into her mouth.

"You." Joey carefully pushed the table away, and got on one knee, pulling a velvet box out of his shirt pocket.

"Caitlin, will you marry me?" He said, opening the red box.

"Yes! Why not?!" She laughed, grabbing his hand. Joey smiled and laced his hand back into hers.


	3. Come Back To Bed

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Wow, I am so sorry for not updating. My ibook was broken, and I just got it repaired.

Please read and review.

Because, as always, the quicker that you review, and the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. This one is kind of short, but the next few chapters are super long and surprising. Enjoy!

Once again, I don't own Degrassi, or Jake Epstein and all of his hotness.

**Clonk**. **Clonk**. Craig pulled his thick plaid covers over his head, moaning. He slowly opened his eyes, which were blinded by the darkness, and kicked his leg with frustration. He crawled out of his bed slowly, stretching his arms out. He walked across him room to his window and pushed his red curtain aside, but not before banging into the sharp eyepiece of his telescope.

**Clonk**. **Clonk**, a rock thumped against the glass. He opened his window hesitantly, pulling the cold metal upwards with achy muscles. He stuck his head out into the cold night, struggling to open his eyes against the moonlight.

"Craig?" Emma whispered from beneath her blue hoodie, holding another rock in her hand and staring blankly at Craig in his underwear.

**Aww…fuck.** Craig ducked beneath his window and put a wrinkled white beater on, than slipped on a pair of shorts very sloppily.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" He motioned quietly with large arm movements.

"Can we talk?" She said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Sure…"

Craig shut his window and tiptoed downstairs, where Emma was nervously waiting at the backdoor. He opened the door and looked at her perplexedly, while she shuffled her feet on the concrete porch. She walked in the house slowly, and took a seat at the table, nervously shifting her eyes around the darkened kitchen. Craig quietly shut the door and jumped on top of the counter next to the fridge, sitting across from her.

"What have I done to deserve everything?" She said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Craig responded, running his fingers through his hair.

"My life, Craig. I mean, Snake getting cancer. All my 'friends' turning on me, Sean for…everything, Manny for completely messing everything up…" She trailed hopelessly. "Its like no matter what I do, Degrassi always haunts me in some way. That night at your party, just seeing Sean with Callie made me want to vomit. I wanted to die that night – I felt that bad." She whimpered helplessly. **Oh wow, she's starting to sound just like Ashley. No wonder they're friends.**

"Emma, don't feel like that."

"WHY NOT?" Emma argued. "I have no friends anymore. I'm always the little princess. Everyone hates me."

Callie's eyes abruptly opened, and she felt a warm strain pushing beneath her legs. With her head still smashed beneath her pillow she reached out to her nightstand for her clock, but instead knocked a glass of water to the ground. Callie sighed and reached again, this time grasping a cold, thick circle and pulling it to her face. **4 a.m.** **Why do I always get woken up and have to go to the bathroom at 4am?** **I wish I didn't have to pee every ten seconds.** She got out of her bed and quietly opened the door into the hallway, cringing at the sound of the wooden doors squeak. She made her way to Craig's bathroom, but stopped herself as she turned the cold metal doorknob. **I'll wake him up. I mean, the boy woke up when I sneezed from my room the other night.** Giggling half-heartedly she let go, and pushed her feet farther into her purple slippers. She put her hand on the dark banister and glided leisurely down the stairs, licking her dried, cracked lips in search of the downstairs bathroom. As she ascended down, a soft, feminine voice was echoing delicately between the walls. Walking down the steps she abruptly stopped herself, sending a shock wave from her feet and up. Peaking her head around the corner of the stairway, she tried to hide her body in the darkness. **Is that Caitlin and Joey?** Through the darkness two silhouettes were joined as one, and looked very cozy. She squinted her eyes again, this time with aid from the small beams of moonlight reflecting through the windows.

"You always, always have me. Though I may not always seem like I'm here, I am. I love ya kid." Craig said, putting his hand on her chin. Craig gave Emma a friendly hug, while rubbing her back sympathetically. **Why am I the one that people always run to?**

"Thanks Craig…you ALWAYS understand."

Callie stood on the stairs, breathless. She knew who it was. It was Emma. She slowly put her hand on her chest – and felt her mouth drop slightly. **No, I'm dreaming**.

"Emma, look,"

"Craig…"

**Ok, I am SO not dreaming.** **Oh my god.** **I've only been here for one night and he already has another chick here. **Callie felt a tingle of dry vomit graze the top of her throat, and a tight knot in her stomach. Forgetting about the bathroom she walked up to the guest room, where she roughly threw herself back into her fluffy white bed. **Wow. They were doing…I don't even want to know what.**

The next morning arrived quicker than usual. When Craig woke up at 10:30, he came downstairs to find Callie braiding Angie's hair at the table, talking in gibberish.

"From the gi to the gir to the…" Angie said, giggling with Callie. Craig slowly smiled back, stretching his arms. The sunlight of the morning was beaming goldenly onto the stack of toast on the table, and the sounds of blue jays chirping echoed throughout the room. Caitlin was over surprisingly early, and had her hand interlaced in Joey's happily.

"Good morning." Craig said, opening the fridge and pouring a glass of orange juice into Angie's Pocahontas cup.

"MORNING CRAIG!" Angie shouted, waving her arms.

"Good Morning Craiggy Waiggy!" Joey said, smiling, with his hand on Craig's shoulder. Joey laughed lightly and looked up, with nothing in particular view as he walked by.

"Craiggy Waiggy?" He said, puzzled. Craig held the glass of orange juice in his hand, and stood up with his back against the sink, taking a sip. Callie tied the final rubber band into Angie's curly hair and sauntered to the sink, where she foamed some softsoap into her hands. Nudging Craig out of the way she turned the sink on, lathering the water into her skin.

"Hey, don't I get a hello?" he said, trying to come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"No. Late night last night Craig?" She said, stopping him and putting her hand on his chest.

"What?"

"Craig! Look at how pretty Callie did my hair!" Angie energetically proclaimed from the table.

"Yeah, its beautiful Ang. What are you talking about?"

"You and Emma, right here," she pointed, staring into his eyes. "Getting cozy." **Damn, I sound like Paige.**

He spit his orange juice into his hand, stunned.

"What?" He said, shaking out his soaked hand.

"Guys. We have an announcement to make." Joey said, walking back into the kitchen, holding Caitlin's hand.

"Joe, tell them."

"No! You can."

"We're getting married!" Caitlin finished happily.

Craig looked down at Callie's hand, which was still on his chest, and she pulled it away swiftly, embarrassed.

"Yay! Auntie Caitlin!" Angie clapped.

"Caitlin that's wonderful! We HAVE to go shopping for your dress!" Callie said, leaving Craig at the sink and opening her arms for a hug. Caitlin happily responded, embracing Callie.

"Geez Craig, no need to get excited. I'm only engaging in the scared bond of marriage with the love of my life." Joey said.

"No, no, it's great."

"What's wrong with you? Late night?"

"More than you know."


	4. Lovers and Liars

AUTHORS NOTE: Omg! Hey everyone! It's been a while. I've been taking a lot of time to draw more inspiration for this storyline by reading the stories of others and watching a lot of awesome DTNG reruns at 4am. Please read and review.

This chapter is kind of 'blah' to me, but things will be taking a really interesting turn in the upcomings…

**I don't own Degrassi, just…yeah, you know the drill**.

"So Craig, how is your band doing?" a coworker of Caitlin's asked, pretending to be interested as he smiled robotically and nodded his head.

"It's going pretty good, we just…" he said, until the man walked away, waving to some blonde bombshell making a grand entrance into the garden. **I hate having to wear a tuxedo. Only Joey and Caitlin's engagement party could call for black-and white. Oh my…is that Barbra Walters? **Craig thought, itching his collar. **Hmm. Where's Callie? **Craig glanced around the room for Callie, who was standing by a large marble fountain covered in white Christmas lights. **She looks so gorgeous**, he thought. Callie was standing cherubically beneath the fountain, and her dirty blonde hair was hanging off her shoulders unevenly and curly. She brushed her hand down her long, white strapless dress, while the crystals on her gown reflected off her eyes and into the water.

**Wow.**

Callie sat on the edge of the marble fountain, staring into the icy blue water. **Alright, so I'm at the most boring party known to man. I can't pronounce any of the food, the music is putting me to sleep, and these earrings are killing me. And to top it all off, there's no one here for me to hang out with. I don't want to hang out with Craig, because we'll just end up fooling around behind a tree somewhere. That and the fact that he has his new piece of meat, Emma. But I really don't feel like hanging out with him. I still don't know what to think about him. **

**But, oh gosh, he's coming this way. He looks so good, as always.**

"Hey gorgeous," Craig said, smiling at Callie and putting his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the vine-covered wall next to the fountain, with his untucked shirt hanging out in a very James Dean kind of way.

"Hi," She said, looking back at him. **Just let it slide…the whole Emma thing. I'm sure it was nothing**. **Just don't worry about it.**

"That girl last night was Emma. We were just talking. She has a lot on her mind. I don't think things are so great for her right now," he said, digging his hands deeper into his pockets.

"I can't stay mad at you," she said, lying. Callie wasn't mad, just suspicious. She tried to smile through it, and looked at him calmly.

**Manny used to give me that look, like that whole day she lied to me about being pregnant. Scary stuff.**

"Are you just as bored as I am?"

"Yep." Callie softly spoke, skidding her fingernail across the water.

"I'm sorry. But I had a feeling that any party thrown by Caitlin would be fancy, boring, and swarming with people from TV," he said, studying the people around him.

"Would either of you two like an hors d'oeuvre?" A tall, lanky waiter then interrupted, holding a tray of cheese in front of them, garnished with spinach.

"Yeah, I'll take one," Craig said, taking a piece of mozzarella.

"And you, miss?" The waiter said, waving the tray beneath Callie's nose.

"No thank you." She said, as the waiter walked away.

"Cal, what have you ate tonight?" Craig asked curiously with his deep brown eyes.

"Enough. Don't worry. Thank you though." She replied, letting out a gentle expression, and lifting her fingers out of the water. Craig than nudged his head very casually, signaling her over to him. She slipped her white ballet flats back onto her feet, and stood up, next to Craig against the vine covered wall. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his head on top of hers. Callie bit her lip with nervousness. Whenever Craig held her, things always felt perfect in a purely chaotic world. But things didn't feel to right in this particular moment – the thought of him being downstairs with another girl the previous night made her cringe. **It was nothing. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You're just 'wrong place Callie'. **Craig bent his head down and kissed her, smiling. But it didn't feel right to Callie. Usually, whenever they kiss in public, all the sound around her becomes inaudible, and she's swept away in a Disney storybook. But this was different. All Callie could concentrate on was the wind gusting her hair, and the sounds of people talking about why Carson Daly really got fired from MTV – something was truly less magical than usual. So instead of letting him drag it out like she normally does, she gently pulled her lips away.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked quietly.

"Nothing." **Liar**, she thought, as she put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Callie, CALLIE! Have you met Evie?" Caitlin said, randomly popping up and dragging a gorgeous girl into Callie's view.

"No, I haven't." Callie said politely. She brushed her head up Craig's lower shoulder, noticing he was stunned at the attractive girl in front of them. She was a little shorter than Callie with long, dark brown hair and mysterious brown eyes. Callie pretended to fall back and stepped on Craig's foot fiercely.

"Oh, sorry honey." She said, pouting her lips, and throwing herself out of his grip.

**Ow.**

"Callie, this is Evie Campfield, Tomas' daughter. I thought you two would be absolutely perfect for each other!" Caitlin said. "Evie here has…Richard! Richard!" Caitlin shouted, waving her glass in the air and running towards a white tent, leaving Evie standing alone.

"Hi! I'm Callie," Callie said, extending her hand and smiling.

"Charmed blondie, I'm sure," Evie shot back with snootiness. She folded her arms into her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you just a breath of fresh air." Callie muttered, staring at her coldly.

"Whatever. You and your swell little preppy boy here just look like you're having a peachy keane time, so I'll just leave," She said, walking away.

Callie followed slightly behind.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To a real party. Call me if you ever want to hang out with some real people, Blondie."

**Charming**. **Just charming**.

The rest of the night rolled on endlessly – time stretched longer by the second, and with every hand that ticked past the clock the night grew more mind numbing and dull. Callie and Craig were now sitting on the step outside the backdoor, romantically next to a dumpster. Callie's shoes were slid off and Craig's tie was undone, as they both stared up at the starry sky. Callie tilted her head up to the bright oblivion.

"Its so beautiful," she muttered.

**Even though we're right next to a gigantic trash can**.

"Yeah, like you." He said, trying to lean into kiss her. Callie let him kiss her for a moment, and he pushed his fingers through her silky hair.

She pulled away.

"Do you think we can go like five minutes without you putting your hands all over me?" **He doesn't honestly think I'm going to forget about Emma that easily, does he? We kissed before, but he's not getting away with the same crime twice.**

"Excuse me?" He said, appalled.

"Don't you have all these other chicks at your beck and call for that?" Callie shot back, secretly referring to Emma, and even in a sense, Manny.

**Is she PMSing?**  
"That's ridiculous! Cal, I love you – what the hell? You're kind of my girlfriend, remember? You sure didn't mind a few days ago." He said, rising up from the concrete step and walking into the parking lot.

**Hold up. This isn't right, HE should be chasing after ME**.

"Craig! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Craig shook his head out, and bit his lip, turning around.

"You're so cold, you know that?"

"What?" she said, walking towards him.

"You have this CRAZY idea that no one can be trusted – we're not all like Sean. Or your step dad. Manny even. I thought that by now you would have figured out THAT I'M NOT LIKE THAT CALLIE! I love you! But you're so god damn cold that you won't let anybody 'in'."

**Oh my god, that was so random. Why is he blowing up at me? Is it so wrong that I won't make out with him for like a second because my lips are chapped and have a permanent indentation in them? That permanent indentation kind of gets to you after while. Whenever we get…ahem…lost in the moment…he always nibbles on my lip. But that's beside the point.**

"Oh what tough guy, and you're not cold either?"

"No, I'm not."

"Please. Craig, I saw you with my own eyes throw a table across a room and shatter into a million pieces. Jimmy told me how badly you flipped out at," Callie hesitated. "Your party. You're just like me, if not worse. Just go run back to Emma. I'm sure she'd be THRILLED to make out with you."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? No Craig, wrong. Wrong again. You're a man whore!"

"Callie, I don't understand you at all – where is all this coming from…man whore? What? I am not!" He said, confused and angry.

"Craig, you got a girl pregnant last year!" She screamed. "And then, you went back to THE SAME GIRL and got all up on her at YOUR OWN PARTY. I don't know what to think of you anymore," Callie said as Craig walked away.

"Excuse me?" He shouted back, whirling around. "You don't know what to think of me? Of me? Please. Just please Call!" He said, running up to her and grabbing her by the arms. "I pour my heart out to you, put my life on the line to fucking run away with you, and this is how you repay me? By fighting with me? God Callie you have some serious mental issues. What is your…" he trailed, until Joey bursted through the door.

Callie looked at Craig with no feeling. Just a look in her eye that was on the brink of tears and toughness. She wanted him to not be doing this right now – it really, really hurt. She could feel red bruises scarring into her bone. Being such a small weight since she last got diagnosed with an eating disorder, her two arms accounted for a lot of her body. Callie could barely breathe as Craig squeezed her. So very slowly, she raised her eyebrow up and down resiliently. He was really, truly angry, and gripping her arms tightly, showing it. She didn't want to cry, apologize, or struggle to let go. She just let him let it out, and stared at him and his enraged face.

"CRAIG!" Joey said, running over to him and pulling him off of Callie, who stumbled back a little bit, relieved. Joey grabbed him by the arm, and threw him back.

"Joey! You're hurting me!" Craig said, trying to get out of Joey's hold.

"Oh and like you weren't hurting her?" He said, pushing him back. "Chill dude, chill. I heard some screaming from the bathroom, I thought somebody was…Craig, calm down!" Joey pushed Craig away, and turned his head to Callie.

"Callie, Caitlin will take you back to the house. She's," Joey said, pushing harder on Craig as he tried to free himself, "Over in the front, by the guest tables."

Callie looked at both of them strongly. **Don't let him see he got to you**.

"Thanks Joey."

She walked inside, and Joey heaved Craig against the wall.

"Dude, what were you thinking? Throwing your girlfriend around like that? What's your problem?" Joey asked, his scream echoing around the parking lot and through the night.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM? She thinks I'm cheating on her, Joey. Can you believe her? When she's the slut who…" Than at that moment, Craig was slapped. Hard.

"You do not treat any girl like that, EVER. Do you hear me?" And suddenly, things came into perspective. Craig looked at his red, throbbing hands and realized what he just did.

"I don't want you under my roof tonight. You're going to Marco's."


	5. I Want You To Want Me

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, where are the reviews? C'mon now! Anyways, in this chapter, one of our main characters go through some awkward changes. Enjoy : D Please review…I don't own Degrassi, Jake Epstein and is hotness blablabla…

------

"Do you guys know Evie?" Craig asked, unbuckling his guitar strap.

"Evie…" Spinner replied, tapping on his drums lightly.

"Campfield."

"Evie Campfield? You're hanging out with Evie Campfield? Dude, you are so my best friend again."

"You've heard of her?"

Craig looked over at Jimmy, who was being strangely silent.

"Who hasn't?" Marco said, unplugging the speaker.

"So, Evie?" Craig asked, standing in front of Spinners drums.

"Evie Campfield. Ooh, Evie Campfield," Spinner said, practically drooling. "She's from North Park. Hot, like a tamale that Evie."

"Why do you always talk about other girls when you have Paige?" Jimmy asked, zipping up his triple five soul hoodie.

"Jimmy, drop it," Craig said. "What's so bad about her?"

"She has trouble tattooed all over herself. Actually, maybe I wouldn't call it trouble," Spinner explained. "Okay, maybe I would. But she makes trouble…sexy."

"Spinner, you think the spray cheese mermaid is sexy."

"Marco!"

Craig thought for a moment, staring in dismay at Spinner.

**How can I be the only person not to know this girl?**

"Because Caitlin introduced me and," he said, sighing. "Callie to her the other day at her and Joey's engagement party."

"Dude, what's with the," Spinner said, taking a large, sarcastic deep breath, and staring at the ground. "Callie?"

"We broke up, okay?" he fired back.

"What?" Spinner, Jimmy and Marco said, all in an estranged unison.

"You and Callie? You and Callie as in Lucy and Ricky?" Jimmy said.

" Like, you and our ballerina pretty princess Callie?" Marco said, trying to believe he was talking about a different Callie, though they all knew he wasn't.

"God you make it sound like she was my property." He said, dumbfounded.

"Craig, she's…err…she was…more than yours. You two were made for each other, sickly perfect," Marco said.

"Well, things weren't so perfect, okay?" Craig said, cutting him off rudely.

"Craig, you didn't…with anyone, did you?" Jimmy asked, somewhat uncomfortably.

Craig looked down at his guitar, biting his lip.

"Why does everyone think that's always the reason?" He shouted, running up in front of Jimmy.

"I just thought," Jimmy said, nervously, putting his hands slightly behind him in the air.

"HUH? You just thought WHAT?" Craig said, until he slammed his guitar to the ground and ran out of the garage, storming by Marco and tugging on his hair.

"Whoa, did that just happen?" Spinner said, with his mouth open.

**Geez**.

Emma held the hair dryer in front of her face, singing.

"I love the way you one two step, I like the way you one two step,"

She put the hairdryer down, laughing, and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She opened the door of the bathroom, and quickly checked both ends of the hallway.

**Whew**.

"Snake, it was pretty scary, Craig-" Emma stopped herself, swinging her soaking wet hair around the hallway. She stopped breathing, and intently smashed her ear against the wall, listening intently to whoever was talking to Snake at the bottom of the stair.

"Joey, whatever happened, I'm sure it's alright now."

"I mean, I guess it is, now. I got so mad at him, I was screaming and everything. I took him to Marco's, because he was so flipped out that I didn't want him under my roof with her."

**What the heck happened?**

"It was such a mistake, letting her live with us! And now with the wedding, this is such a mess! But I guess it all worked out, she wouldn't go within five feet of him this morning."

"Joey, there young, anything could happen. Why did you let her live with you in the first place? Its not your right to interfere with that girls life," Snake said, quietly.

"Its just until she comes to her senses. Craig says he highly doubts her family notices she's gone anyway."

"Yeah but Callie Taylor, not the most stable girl."

"But is Craig? I mean…whatever, let's not talk about this anymore. So, can I borrow your…"

**Yes**, Emma smiled, as she started to dance in the hallway.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! Wahoo!" She danced, shaking her butt. **Craig Manning. I've loved him since the day I saw him! Craig is single, really single.**

"Em?" Spike said, peering her head out of her room.

"Hey there…mom."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted, we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it, all of the memories so close to me just fade away, all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending,_ Callie's cell phone rang. She rummaged through her jean purse in search of it, and looked at the screen. **Caller Unknown. That's weird.**

"Paige, hold on a second, my phone is ringing."

"Okay," she said, spinning her chair around to flirt with the waiter, who was essentially Spinner.

"Hello?"

"Blondie?"  
"Pardon?"

"Blondie, that I met at the party? With the little hot preppy boy?"

**Evie?**

"Sure, but now minus the preppy boy."

"Good, its Evie. Look. My mom is making me go with her and Caitlin to some place to make me try on foofy foof brides maid dresses. Caitlin gave me your number and said that if I can think of something better to do, than I'm free from Bridal Imprisonment. Where are you?"

"At The Dot, grabbing a milkshake with," Callie caught herself. **What do I say, what do I do? Stay here with boring Paige, or go out with mysterious Evie?** "Me, myself, and I," she whispered, half ashamed.

Paige flinched around suddenly, staring at Callie's cell phone.

**Umm, what?**

"Good. Be outside in five." Callie slowly shut her phone as Paige turned around.

"Okay so why don't we go see I Believe in Love at the theatre?" Paige asked skeptically, adjusting her bright pink poncho.

"Actually Paige, I think I'm going to head home." She said, forcing a cough.

"Oh, um, okay. Feel better hun," Paige said, grabbing her car keys and staring at Callie with suspicion.

**Yeah, sure, sick.**

"You think Craig is okay?" Spinner said, packing up his drum equipment.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like that," Marco added, as he shut the case for his bass.

"I have," Jimmy quietly spoke. "Last year."

"Oh yeah,"

Marco quickly remembered now, and felt a chill shake his body secretively.

"But it's just a chick," Jimmy said.

"C'mon Jim! Callie meant more to him than life itself. For gods sake his guitar his laying on the ground in two pieces…is that normal to you?"

"I don't know."

"But hey, now that Callie's free, never hurts to look, right?"

Marco and Jimmy both shot Spinner a dirty look.

"Spinner, that is so not right."

Within twenty minutes, Callie and Evie were walking along the Yorkville Shopping Center in the warm summer day. They clashed considerably – Evie in a black tank top and booty shorts with gelly bracelets and crosses, and Callie in her baby blue jacket and bell-bottom jeans. Evie with her flowing dark hair, Callie with her shaggy blondeness. Evie with her seductively black makeup, Callie with her light pink lip gloss.

"Your cooler than I thought, Blondie. I was expecting you to be a little daddy's girl princess cheerleader, like for sure," Evie said, mockingly twirling her hair.

"Hell no. I could never be one of those bimbos," Callie said, lying. She wanted Evie to like her, very badly. She liked the way people, mainly guys, looked at her when she walked with Evie – they didn't see her as slutty and dirty, but rather as confident and sexy. Callie liked that feeling, and if it meant telling a little lie about the Spirit Squad to gain her friendship, so help her god, she'd do it. She even had thought about trying out for it at one point, but she didn't need to do that.

"Let's go shopping," Evie said, pushing her silky hair behind her ears.

"So, where do you want to go? Express?"

Evie laughed, twisting her red jelly bracelets.

"I don't think so, honey," she said, laughing. They strolled around the sidewalk a little, until Evie pulled Callie into a store with the words 'Hot Threads' written in lighted, black and red letters.

Callie slowly followed behind Evie, realizing that it was nothing like her normal Express or Guess. Garage punk music was playing, and on all the walls were covered in overlapped Christmas lights and band posters. Barrages of long, chunky accessories were set up by size in a clear case, extending against the closest wall to the door. Gelly bracelets, crosses, rings, and oversized hoops were set under black lighting, and as Callie's eyes grazed over the jewelry case she couldn't help but smile. She had never seen anything like this – a style punk, seductive, and gothic all at once, but with bright colors intermixed. Callie touched the case, looking at a pair of bright and dark blue hoop earrings.

Evie snapped her out of her trance when she walked over, carrying a pile of clothes that stacked a mile high, each lined with a more outrageous price tag than the next.

"These would look so hot on you. What are you, like a size five?"

"Yeah, sure…" Callie said, widening her eyes as she looked at the clothes being presented to her. First, there was a pink fishnet off the shoulder that reached through the hand with thumb holes. Below it was a pair low rider jeans with black sequins on the butt, and a shirt with a blue, black, and white tank tops that all layered over each other. But what really topped it off was the black leather mini skirt and transparent lace white shirt Evie was shoving in her face.

Callie's mouth dropped.

"Are you crazy?"

"You have the stomach," she said, poking her like the doughboy.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"Go try these on," Evie said, flashing her million dollar smile.

Somehow that smile made Callie feel so cool, so alive and spontaneous. She quickly walked into the dressing room, flipping the cheetah curtain over the door.

**I can't wear this, I can't. What would Craig think? No, wait, can't think about Craig.**

Callie swung the cheetah curtain around, giggling childishly.

"I can't wear this! I look like a slut!" Callie said, staring at her white lace top, black mini skirt and black boots.

"No, you look hot. We're taking all of it." Evie said, grabbing her by the hand.

"Like this?" Callie asked, following behind Evie in surprise.

"Sure," Evie replied, grabbing a pile of Callie's clothes and throwing them on the counter. "We'll take all of this, and she'll be wearing this out."

"Cash?"

"Credit."

"You're total comes to $1,575." The clerk said, staring at her oddly. Callie's heart started racing - **am I paying for this?**

"Evie, I can't pay for that!"

"That's okay, I can," she said, pulling a shiny piece of gold plastic out of her purse.

The pink haired women swiped Evie's card.

"Thank you for shopping at Hot Threads."

While walking out of the store, Evie piled the bags on both her arms and was smiling freely, almost laughing.

Callie stopped right in front of Evie, blockading her from walking.

"Your parents are going to murder you! You just spent over a thousand dollars on clothes for ME! Enough clothes for me to wear once for every day for the rest of my life!"

Evie laughed, shining her stunning smile at Callie.

"It's okay, it's not my money," she winked, pushing Callie out of the way.

"Than who's is it?" Callie said, walking next to her.

"Ronnie Fontain's."

"Ronnie Fontain? As in the Syrup King of Toronto?"

"Yep, I have his credit card because well, its part of our deal…. It's kind of a nice little arrangement. He lets me spend his money, and I don't tell the wife."

"Oh my god, Evie, that's so wrong."

"Not really, has its perks," she laughed.

"How can you like, do IT with a married guy? What is he like 27?"

"35. But, iw! Please! You think I actually like this guy? Hell no. He's filthy rich, pretty good looking, always traveling. Please, he was practically begging for me. Bought me a tennis bracelet in a week. Oh Cal, you're so funny. I would never have sex with him or anything – gross!" she said, flicking her hair. "I'm just his fun little tease he can touch once in a while," Evie smirked.

"So, when I called, and asked for Blondie with the preppy boy," Evie said, pulling out a pack of gum. "You said, still blondie, minus the preppy boy. What happened? He was kind of cute in a disgusting Abercrombie model kind of way. Gum?"

Callie took a piece, and unraveled the wrapper.

"To many issues in our relationship," she said timidly.

Evie kept a steady eye on Callie, who looked at the ground as she said that.

"What? Did he push you around or something?"

"It was just a lot of things and I wish it all would just…"

"You still love him," Evie said, still studying Callie's facial expression.

"I don't know."

"Okay, so, new idea. Friends with benefits. Less complicated, and you can have as many as you want. And plus, with the way you look honey, he'd have to be crazy not to still want you. I mean, if it ever meant anything in the first place, he won't have a problem. Ever player gets a prize. Make him want you," Evie smirked, watching a group of guys walk by.

"Hey baby," one of the attractive blonde haired boys said, as he brushed passed the two girls, but not before grabbing Evie's butt with a tight hand.

**She's just gonna let them do that?** Evie than turned around, following the boys back.

"Hey baby," she said back, grabbing the crotch of the blonde haired boys jeans. "The next time you want some of that, just ask, don't grab, okay?" She whispered, with a jet black stare.

"Okkkkaaayyyy." He said in pain, his baby blue eyes tearing.

**Callie smiled. Ok, that's not something Emma would have done…that was…awesome**.


	6. Gone

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! I'm super happy that everyone is responding to Evie okay. And just to clarify, her name is pronounced "E-V". Say it with me, "E-V". Easy, huh? Well anyways, here comes another new character. Please read and review! I don't own Degrassi, just Callie and all those people.

-----------------

Craig sat solemnly on the couch, staring contently at the door, as if waiting for something huge to loudly smash through it, crinkling the room to pieces. His body slightly quivered any time the rusty wooden door slightly creaked, and he shook with suspense.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Callie was laughing feverishly.

"Callie, where have you been?" Craig said from the couch with anger. Callie set her jacket on the coat rack, wiping her nose nonchalantly in response to his comment. She came and stood in front of Craig, smiling.

"Why do you worry so much about me?" She said, raising one eyebrow. Craig's eyes widened. Her hair was messy and down, and she was sporting a miniskirt and a transparent white-lace top. **A little bit of a change from what she normally wears.** Craig just stared at her in silence, looking at the little Paris Hilton-esqe person in front of him. Callie was always sexy, but what was this? It was kind of just all out there.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"From Evie. Isn't it fun?" **Oh yeah, its fun all right. Shopping at Hooker's R Us?**

"Where have you been all night? Where did you even go?"

"Just around…I hung out with some of Evie's friends and we went shopping, DAD."

**Oh, there's a meaningful activity.**

"Don't do that to me again."

"God, I'm not your property Craig!" she said, blowing a large, thick pink bubble.

**No, but I live with an am responsible for you!** **That's a good enough reason for me to stay up all night worrying about you.**

"No, but you are my friend!"

"Just a friend?"

Craig shrugged. "Didn't we already discuss this? We're over."

"Okay, we're over, friends, _good_ friends. But what about friends with benefits?" **Did I seriously just say that? I can't believe Evie convinced me to do that.**

"Callie, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, where's Joey?"

"Out with Caitlin for the night," he said, glimpsing at the clock.

"So, um," Callie murmured, advancing closer to Craig. "We have the house to ourselves?" She whispered, swinging one leg over him, sitting on top of him.

"Not quite. Angie." He replied, stuttering, as Callie nibbled on his neck.

**How does she always do this? How can she make me so mad than turn around and look so gorgeous? And kiss me like this? It's not fair. This isn't like her…she's being…so spontaneous. She's not even my girlfriend…stop Callie. Just stop.**

"Oh, poo," she said, frowning sarcastically and readjusting her straddle. Callie kissed him firmly on the lips, tugging on his thin lips slowly. With his hands on her hipbones he kissed her back, trying to make sense of what was going on. She pulled away from his lips jaggedly, dragging the kiss out until her lips released off his seductively. He smiled at her, and then realized that the underneath of her mini skirt was exposed. He was falling in love with her all over again.

**I still love you, please don't do this. Please.**

"Callie, c'mon," he said, looking away.

"What?" she pouted, easily enticing him.

They kissed for a few minutes in silence until Callie felt something hard come from beneath her, alarming her attention. She pulled away and looked at Craig's jeans, which were bulging beneath the belt.

**Why, of all times, right now**, Craig thought, tilting his head up at the ceiling.

Callie laughed and put her hand over her mouth, getting off of him.

"Ok tiger," she said, laughing. Getting off of him she purposely put her hands on his crotch forcefully, using his pants to help her off the couch. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Wait," Craig paused. "Does this mean we're, ya know?"

Callie laughed. "Dream on, Manning."

**Wow, Evie was right. Maybe that could work. Craig is always good for quick late night pick me up. But Craigy poo here better learn to control his little problem**, she giggled to herself. **This is it, time for a new Callie. A living on the edge, carpe diem, try new things girl.**

As she walked away, Callie reached for the clasp of her tube top bra, and openly slid it out and off from the side of her shirt. Craig could feel his soul melting. **Where has my old Callie gone?**

"Joey? Joey Jeremiah?"

"Yes, yes," Joey responded, sleepily half-drooling into the phone.

"Its Molly Christensen, Craig's aunt," the voice said softly.

**Molly…oh my god, Molly!**

"Molly? Molly!" Joey said, perking up slightly. "Its so great to hear from you," Joey said oddly. "But its 1 am, can we talk tommorow?"

"Joey, its kind of important."

"Um, okay."

"Remember Shane? Craig's cousin, practically joined to the hip with Craig?"

"Yeah."

"Shane's leaving for school on the 23rd, but me and Roger are having this crazy custody battle for possessions because of this divorce, and I don't really have a home for him to stay in and," she trailed, crying hysterically.

"Wanted to know if Shane could stay here for a little while?" **What is my house, a hotel?** "Molly, I already have one teenager who moved in for the summer. Two, with Craig."

"Joey, PLEASE. Its just until he leaves for school! Please, Joe."

Joey sighed. "Drop him off in the morning."

Callie opened her eyes, listening to the sounds of running water splatter onto the floor. She sleepily smiled, realizing Craig was taking a shower in the connected bathroom. Seeing the door was half open she sluggishly pushed her head off the bed, staring into the bathroom drearily. Propping herself up by the elbows she yawned, once again stretching.

"AH!" she screamed, falling onto the ground head first. With a loud thump she smacked into the ground, leaving a huge bump on her head. She rubbed her head lightly and jumped up, gently mumbling 'ow' to herself.

**Hey, this could get kind of fun,** Callie thought, as she saw Craig moving about in the shower, the glass fogged and distorted. Sneakily she tip toed into the bathroom, pulling her tank top past her head and throwing it on the mint green carpet of the misty bathroom. She tenderly grasped the handle of the shower door, and opened in half way. Stepping into the shower she giggled, soothing her hands down his wet back.

"AHH!" Callie screamed at the top of her lungs, panicked. **Oh my god, that's definitely not Craig!** She jumped out of the shower instantaneously, snatching the giant blue towel with the letters CM embroidered on it on the nearby counter. Wrapping it around her body she hurled herself into Craig's room, screaming and dripping wet.

At the sound of her voice he was immediately alarmed, and shot up from his bed, awake and wide eyed.

"Callie, Callie, what's the matter?" He said, staring at her drenched hair and soaked body.

"I, you, I, there's someone in the house!" she said frantically, trying to keep her towel propped around her body. Craig, who was utterly confused, was staring at her in complete astonishment, wondering if she was crazy. He was speechless until the door of his room slightly opened, where a tall, attractive male entered the room, baring a similar resemblance to Craig.

Just at the sight of him Callie was scared shitless, and jumped right onto Craig, getting him soaking wet.

**He had seen everything. EVERYTHING**, she thought. **How embarrassing**.

Craig wrapped his arms around Callie, and looked up, laughing.

"This is my cousin Shane. He's staying with us for a little while," Craig said, trying to hold in his laughter, until it all came out. Callie looked at up at him with resent and punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he said, laughing.

"Jerk…" she mumbled, as she ran past Shane, blushing profusely.

"Dude, she's hot. Girlfriend?"

"Eck. Was. Now, sort of, but still no. Don't get any ideas, hotshot," Craig said mockingly.

"Do you realize how fine she is? That chick had one nice set of -"

"Look. DON'T touch."

"Why not?"

"Because every girl you have ever even been remotely associated with is permanently corrupted in some way. Plus, Callie's pretty messed up in the head as it is; the last thing I want is her hanging out with you. Like remember Katie? That girl never got out of therapy. Oh yeah and then there's Lauren, Kristy, Leigh, Am…"

"I don't need a lecture," he said, turning around, trying to get a glimpse of Callie.

Craig could see his light bulbs clicking. **This is not good.**

"Just stay away from her," he said, more serious now.

"I'll stay away from her, but I can't guarantee she'll stay away from me."


	7. Cry Me A River

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Remember those few episodes of Degrassi, I think one of them is Pride, when they all go to the beach? Well, this is where this chapter is taking place. Sorry if there are any weird lines anywhere. I don't own Degrassi, just Callie, Shane and that whole funbunch, lol. Please read and review!

Evie snorted the thin white powder up her nose, squinting slightly. She quickly took some more, processing it until the small, clear bag was disintegrated. She collapsed onto the clean white sand, feeling as if the waves were about to engulf her.

"Hey, lets go! The dock is open and maybe we could…" Callie said, running up to Evie, holding a Frisbee.

"Augh," Callie sighed, in frustration. Evie was one hundred percent baked, lying on the ground and laughing. Callie adjusted her skin-tight blue sarong and rolled her eyes, both disappointed yet not surprised.

"Now what would be the weapon of choice this week?" Callie said, mainly to herself, as she slapped around Evie's face.

**Great Evie, you're stoned, in a public place. Craig, Spinner, Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Emma, and Marco are all over there playing volleyball. What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get arrested? **Callie rose up from the ground and turned her head, studying the group of people whom she yearned to be hanging out with.

"Okay, I'll take Spinner and Paige," Craig said.

"Alright, I got Hazel," Jimmy said, smiling. Hazel walked over and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him.

"Keep the PDA at a minimum kiddies!" Spinner laughed, chucking a beach ball at Jimmy's head.

"Ow!" Jimmy said playfully. "Marco and Emma."

"Wait, we have one person less," Craig said, looking around.

Everyone followed to there respective sides of the net, until Callie walked over, dropping the mouths of everyone.

"Can I play?" she asked, very sweetly, undoing her sarong and revealing a pair of slender thighs and low cut bikini bottoms.

"Shouldn't you be over there with your NEW best friend?" Paige said snootily, staring at Evie, who was now making out with some random guy who looked a little older.

**Paige, you are my best friend.**

Craig's stomach pulled. He gulped and looked over at Jimmy at Spinner, who were just checking Callie out in her skimpy blue bikini. It certainly left nothing to the imagination with its thin strings and light colored fabric, and all the girls immediately grew jealous.

Paige hit Spinner in the shoulder, waking him from his trance.

"You can be on our team," Spinner said.

Paige dug her feet into the hot sand with anger and scrunched her lip. She didn't like the idea of spending her Saturday afternoon with her former best friend, especially now that her boyfriend was scamming on her.

Emma stared at Craig blankly, with the stupidest smile on her face, watching him laugh as he slammed stomach to stomach with Spinner. He dove for the ball once more into the sand, stomach first. He rolled onto his back laughing, and looked over at her through the net, winking at her innocently. To him, he'd always just be little Emma. Spike's Emma. Emma that his parents made him dance with at a wedding. Little Emma who he snuck into the Senior's dance. Emma giggled and tilted her head down, shifting and staring into her orange sandals.

"Em, watch out!" Marco shouted, while Emma remained in her alternate universe.

Emma arose her head and was almost instantaneously hit on impact, hard and quickly in the head with the burning rubber of the white volleyball. She stumbled onto the ground, the sand flinging in her face as Jimmy and Hazel laughed.

"Looks like little Emma has a little crush," Spinner whispered, putting a hand on Craig's shoulder.

**Little Emma?**

Craig looked over his shoulder at Callie, who was in shock. She was trying to hold in her laughter by folding her lips together, but it was pointless, and eventually all her laughter came pouring out. **Whoops,** Callie thought.

"Nice going, Callie," Craig said, kicking a pile of sand with his foot onto her bare body. She laughed and flung some back at Craig, who then wrapped his arm around her, pushing her back against his chest. Craig lightly smashed his nose against the side of her neck. **Peppermint and roses. **She screamed and chuckled as Craig poured sand on her, and she messed his hair up with her hand.

Callie giggled and giggled, shamelessly flirting with him. She knew she was dangling him, and right where she wanted him. She tilted her head at him slightly, giving him an easy view down her top…

As Craig sprinkled some sand into her roots, he wanted to believe this was the Callie that was still in her – the Callie he fell in love with. Not the slutty, late night vixen that was hanging out with the biggest junkies in town.

"Do you want to…get back together, I mean, last chance and everything?" he asked, very quietly, as he swung Callie around.

**Umm, gee Craig, that was random**.

"No," she said awkwardly. "Ha, take that!" she said, lightening up the situation by pinching his nose like Angie does.

**That little bitch, she did that on purpose. Some friend.** Emma watched from the ground as Craig had his hands all over Callie, who was indeed dressed like a whore and just playing with his head. Disgruntled, she arose from the sand, brushing some off her conservative one piece, and served the ball with all her force over the net.

"Augh!" Emma screamed, powerfully spiking the ball.

"So, you see that one over there?" Shane said, nudging to his friend Tate.

"Which one?" Tate said, digging his board into the ground.

"The blonde, over there in the blue," Shane said. He glanced Callie up and down, and wiped his hand across his sweaty forehead. The hot sun was burning his skin, and the fire of jealousy within him was burning him even more as he watched Craig wrap his arm around her, blowing on her neck. His every emotion then at that moment involved Tate's board, Craig, and a really secluded valley.

"She's mine."

"Okay man, whatever you say," Tate said sarcastically, brushing past Shane.

**We'll see about that**.

Callie smiled as she wiggled her hair around rapidly, flinging sand into Craig's mouth.

Than, **BOOM**. A flying piece of rubber spiked her as hard in the face as possible, stumbling her back. Callie put her hand over eye, feeling blood soaking into her sun-cracked skin. Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably, especially Paige and Emma.

**There, she got what she deserved,** Emma thought.

"Nice aim Greenpeace!" Paige said, smiling at Emma.

Callie studied the blood in between her cracked skin folds, and realized that she was not wanted by anyone around her. She was a joke, a piece of meat. She picked her sarong up off the ground and looked at them coldly.

"I gotta go."

"Callie!" Craig shouted, as she walked extremely fast, almost running, down the scorching hot sand, mainly to no destination.

"Nice job, Emma." Craig said, angered.

"Don't defend her Craig! She deserved it! And she shouldn't be hanging out with us. Not another junkie like her," Paige said.

"She's not a junkie!"

"So she's hanging out with Evie Campfield just for kicks? Look at her Craig, look at her! After all the shit Callie's done to you you're just going to defend her?"

"Honeybee, calm down," Spinner interrupted.

"You stay out of this pumpkin bun! Look Craig, the point is, she ditched me, she ditched Emma and she ditched you. She's a little piece of anorexic garbage!" Paige folded her arms, a little quieter now. "Serve the ball Spinn."

**Who does she think she is? I'm Paige Michealchuk, dammit.**

Callie ran down the beach, sarong in hand, angry and depressed. She ran past hordes of people lying on the beach, frolicking in the water and pumping the rhythms of rap music along the shore. She stopped and studied a nearby rock, which was centered beneath a smaller arch of rocks. She climbed up on it and dusted the area where she was going to sit, sinking onto the hard surface carelessly. She just looked out onto the waves, studying each one hit the surface at a different angle. Every time a new one hit the shore, she imagined the faces of Emma, Paige, and everyone else who laughed at her being slammed into the ground.

"Can I join you?" Shane asked, almost popping out of nowhere.

"Why?" Callie wondered, staring at his sculpted physique.

"Well, I mean," he said, walking closer. "Its never right for any pretty girl to cry."

**Oh please Shane, gag me.**

"How charming, you really pulled the big ones out for that line didn't you?"

"Whoa! I wasn't trying to feed you any line. I just want to talk," he said, climbing up next to Callie.

"My friends hate me," she said in a mockingly happy tone.

"Than your not really your friends. Craig too?" he asked, fiddling with his white shark tooth necklace.

"Yes," Callie said, looking straight at him.

"Don't even bother with him. You're such a catch, if he can't see that, he's blind," Shane explained.

**Aww! He might actually be for real this time – he's not making that stupid horny smirk like he normally does.**

"You're beautiful, smart, funny," **Hot, easily influenced, looking sexy in that bikini, stupid, **"Friendly, and I've never seen anyone handle Angie the way you have. Especially this morning, when she threw the fit about her pink sweater. Craig's an immature boy. You need a man, who knows how to treat a woman," Shane said, looking into the waves.

**He's right, he's SO right. Shane, why must you be in college? You're perfect, just perfect.**

Callie threw her arms around Shane, giving him a hug.

**It's working.** "What was that for?"

"Just for being so caring."

"So," he said, shaking out his dark shaggy hair. "Do you want to talk?"

**Oh my god, he's so caring. So sweet. SO cute.**

"That'd be nice. I've been thinking a lot about my family and even though they put me through so much, I kind of can't help but feel like I need to go back to them, leave Joey's. Because, well there still my family and…"

"Uhuh," Shane nodded, staring at Callie's massive amounts of cleavage as she rolled on and on. It really didn't matter, because Shane was never really listening anyways.

"And my mom…"

**Oh god, we're going to be here for a while**.

Craig opened up the trunk of his car, loading Hazel's beach chairs into it, looking at the red interior of the small area. He slammed it loudly with two hands, yawning. He noticed Evie sitting not to far off in the distance, gulping vodka down her throat. He walked over slowly and calmly, trying not to startle her in the moonlight.

"Evie?"

"Hey preppy boy!" she slurred, waving at Craig.

"Why don't you let me take you home…" he trailed, staring at Evie's mix of drugs and booze mixed into a polka dot towel.

"No! I'm staying for the party!" she said, taking another sip into the flat, silver container.

"Whose party?"

"You know, THE PARTY! The bonfire that's here every Friday,"

**Oh boy.**

"Who goes?"

"Mischa,"

**Degrassi's biggest junkie**.

"Ben, Clark, Andrew,"

**Alchoholics**.

"Shane,"

**SHANE?!**

"Um, Callie was invited, other people, and…" Evie laughed hysterically, "Ronnie."

"Craig, let's go!" Hazel shouted, sticking her head out the window.

"So, Callie was invited?"

"Yeah, but c'mon Craig…like we'd invite you? You're an angel, ha!" Evie laughed.

_Oh my god, harder Shane, take me! Take me!_ Callie screamed, ripping her slutty string top off. While Callie pounded on the rocks, Shane pushed himself harder and harder inside her, shutting his eyes and listening to the waves crash down on the surface. She grabbed him behind the neck and shoved his face down on her bare breasts, moaning. He kissed them swiftly, pushing…

"Shane, SHANE! Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."


	8. C'mon, Everybodys Doing It

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! This chapter is very risqué. Rated R. Also, if you're every really bored at 2am and looking for a good read, please remember that there is a story before this, This Is Reality, that started it all, and it's a great read. Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. You can review by scrolling down to the bottom left hand corner and clicking GO next to SUBMIT REVIEW. Thanks!

I don't own DG or Jake blablabla…

---

"Can you pick up Callie from Bridget's? Me and Joey gotta go take care of some of tux stuff," Craig said, reaching for his razor.

"Sure," Shane happily responded.

"So, what did you do last night?" Craig asked as he shaved in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Went to the beach with Tate," he said, washing his hands.

"And I didn't see you? Weird. Oh, were you getting wasted and passing out in the sand as usual?"

"Close, getting cozy with your girlfriend where _no one_ could see us," he nonchalantly responded.

"Ow!" Craig screeched, cutting himself with his razor.

**Huh?**

"Evie…"

"Evie…"

"EVIE!" Ronnie shouted, pushing Evie off of him.

"What?" she said, pouting.

"My wife is home," he said, staring nervously at the bedroom door, as Evie took a deep breath, annoyed.

"So?" she said innocently, fluffing her curled up-do.

"RONNIE?" his wife shouted, advancing up the stairs.

**This is it, I'm screwed, I'm caught. I'm going to jail.**

Evie kissed him again, not even caring. He kept his eyes wide open and stared at the door uneasily.

His wife approached the door quickly, knocking lightly on it.

"Honey, I'm going to the grocery store. Anything you want?"

"How about some strawberries," Evie whispered in his ear.

"NOTHING HONEY!"

"Alright then, bye sweetie." She said, walking back down the stairs.  
"Bye sweetheart," he mumbled, relieved.

Evie rolled her eyes and swung her leg off of him. Just as she was ready to get off of him he grabbed it again, making her almost fall over.

"No, don't go," he said, soothing his hand over her French maid costume.

She pulled her lace garter off her long leg and flung it onto the carpet, laughing.

"Here, a little souvenir," she said, getting off of his lap.

"Evie!"

"I have places to go, things to do," she said, walking over to the dresser and opening his large, stuffed leather wallet.

He got off the bed and joined her at the dresser, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Please baby," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Evie opened his wallet, pulling out several 100 dollar bills, in addition to a few credit cards.

"There's some new outfits I really want,"

"Whoa! That's a little much today, don't you think?"

"No, I should really take more," she said, reaching into his wallet again for some more dollar bills.

**Hard cash is always better. It's the only thing the dealers take**.

He stopped her abruptly, pulling a few of the bills out of her hand.

"It'd be cheaper for me just to get a hooker,"

"Than get your own damn hooker in jail," she shot back, dropping all the money on the ground and heading towards the door.

"No wait, baby! I want you to have it," he said, jumping in front of the door and scrambling to pick up the money.

**Too easy.**

"Ooh, really? Thanks babe," she said, snatching the cash out of his hand and stuffing it into her bra.

He then reached back into a dresser drawer, pulling out a blue velvet box.

"Here, I bought you these," he said, opening them, only to reveal a pair of silver-diamond hoop earrings.

"Oh, I kind of wanted them in gold," she said, sulking.

"Evie, I can't really…"

Evie made her pouty face again, watering her bright eyes. She grabbed the bottom of her lingerie, hiking it up significantly, revealing her silky thighs, stroking them lightly with her hands. Ronnie watched her dreamily, smiling.

"I'll see what I can do."

"You're a doll," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She slowly turned the handle of the door, quite satisfied with herself. He bent forward and slapped her butt, licking his lips.

Evie walked out into the hallway, counting different numbers in her head.

**So I can get a lot of weed this week, maybe some meth…**

Callie jumped across the empty, wooden floor at Bridget's, studying her reflection in the mirror every time she turned. She finished a final PK turn, and saw Shane, leaning against the double doors of the long and wide room.

"OH MY GOD!" Callie screamed. Startled, she put her hand on her chest and slowly stumbled back. Wow, he's really cute, **so cute**. **Maybe not even cute, but gorgeous**.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Even though he had just scared her half to death, he still looked so good leaning against that door, enough to make Callie want to jump on him and kiss him. He really was attractive – he had a few features Craig didn't have. He was extremely built, and his hair always seemed to fall naturally straight, unlike Craig who would sometimes have to spend hours straightening and, well, burning himself with the iron. Craig's not the most coordinated guy after all.

"Craig's out with Joey, Caitlin sent me to pick you up," he said, twirling his keys around his hand.

Callie hesitantly picked up her dance bag and walked up to him, turning off the light. Shane slowly shut the door behind them, and walked with Callie through the hallway.

"You're amazing, and I hear you're quite the star here," he said suavely.

**Yeah, until I collapsed in front of a million scouts, my boyfriend and my best friend**.

"Umm, not really."

"Oh c'mon, don't be so modest,"

"I'm not being modest, god Shane I really am horrible, the worst. People just tell you that because they have to." Callie hated it when people recognized her for her dancing. Not only had she won dozens of prestigious titles, she was also featured on the front page of the local newspaper wearing a large, gleaming crown on her head. She was proud of her title, but didn't like people to treat her special because of it.

"Callie, you're such a liar!"

"SHANE!"

"Whatever. Acting like your not a super star around here."

**Oh god, please don't do this to me, PLEASE.**

"God Shane."  
"Callie," he said, softer, holding his hand against a large glass case. CALLIE TAYLOR, MS DANCE TORONTO read against a large velvet sash, and about twenty gleaming trophies, centered around one large picture.

Callie laughed.

"Okay, you sort of caught me," she giggled forcefully, turning her head.

Shane playfully hit her arm, and she hit him back in his built chest.

"Hey, that's not fair, I barely touched you!" he said, rubbing the spot she hit. **Yeah, keep flirting – maybe this will get somewhere.**

She playfully punched him again, and he grabbed her arm, flinging her about an inch from his face. Both were laughing hysterically, and Callie looked deeply into his baby blue eyes. Out of nowhere, Callie pinned him against the wall and thrusted her lips on his, hard and rough. This was definitely part of the 'new' Callie; she had no idea what made her do that. Shane happily responded, wrapping his arms around her waist comfortably and even smiling through the kiss.

**Its definitely different being the pinnee**, Shane thought. **But this chick is good.**

"No wait, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, this is wrong," she said, pulling her head slightly away.

**What the hell did I just do?**

"No its not," he said, massaging her waist with his hands, reeling her closer and slowly kissing her cheek again as she looked away.

**Too close**, Shane thought.

"Your Craig's cousin!" She said, pulling away.

"That doesn't mean anything," he said, kissing her neck. **Please don't do that. Craig does that.** **No, Craig Manning means nothing to you. You don't need him when you have a hotter, smarter, older guy right here. **Callie stared into his eyes longingly, trying to ignore his slight resemblance to Craig. She tugged away from his lips quickly, breathing heavily.

"But what about Craig? What will he think?" **Oh wait, what does Craig think? 'Stay away from Shane, Callie.' 'You ARE going to get hurt Callie.' 'Callie, let me dictate your life because I'm scared of you getting close to my cousin whose way hotter than I am.' **

"Who cares what Craig thinks," he said in between kisses. "He never has to know."

**What the hell. You're the new Callie, remember? What would Evie do?**

Callie let him reel her back in, and she jumped on him. **This**. As he kissed her neck he slowly walked towards and kicked open a door that read "Gentlemen".

"So, you gonna go that carnival thing coming up?" Jimmy asked, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Carnival?" Spinner replied, dipping his fries in some ketchup.

"Yeah, this weekend. Hear everyone's going, its for charity and stuff."

"You think Callie will go?"

"Maybe," Jimmy said, suspiciously. "You like her or something?"

"Can't a guy just wonder?"

**Well yeah, but with you, no. If you wonder, you might hurt yourself.**

Callie couldn't concentrate. Shane slowly laid her down on the long counter, pushing his hands down her slender body. He kissed her again, feeling her shaking. Callie put her head back on the counter, looking up into the bright lights. But he just couldn't resist. He could have been one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen; her porcelain face and dishwater blonde hair. Her perfectly scarlet lips and rosy cheeks – everything about her was irresistible to him. Well, then again he IS related to Craig.

"You alright?" he said, his straight and shaggy surfer hair hanging down on Callie's face.

**Breathe**. "Uhuh," she said, pulling him back down on her by the shirt collar. Shane took a crinkled wrapper out of his back pocket, and with one hand slowly slid up her bra, while with the other he unbuckled his pants.

**This is really happening**.

"Jimmy, have you noticed anything different about Callie lately?" Spinner said, dipping his French fry in some ketchup again.

"Other than the fact that she's leaving nothing to the imagination with those outfits her and Evie are wearing?"

"I don't know, she just seems so much more…"

"Hot? I know. Its Evie, she's making Callie seem incredibly sexy."

"How would you know?"

"Evie can turn anybody upside down and inside out anytime she wants."

"How would you know?" **Please, as if Jimmy Brooks was ever with Evie Campfield.**

"I used to go out with her. Two years."

Spinner almost fell out of his chair.

"Whoa."

"Oh my god, Shane, oh my god, oh my god," Callie panted, holding onto the sink faucet. After a while, Shane released himself off of Callie, jumping off onto the ground.

"We really need to go," he said, pulling his pants up.

**What?**

"No, please," she said, hopping off the counter. "I don't want to," Callie mumbled.

Shane grabbed her butt and pushed her forward, playing a quick game of tonsil hockey before he had to let her go. He quickly pulled a thin cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it up with his free hand, cupping the area around the tip.

"You want one?"

Callie stared at it blankly, biting her wet lips. She grabbed the lite cigarette out of Shane's mouth and clutched it between her two fingers, puffing it deeply. Coughing, she took it out of her mouth and studied it in dismay.

"Take it easy," he said, staring down at her.

Callie took another puff and blew a ring of smoke into Shane's face, acting like an expert.

"I don't wanna go."

"I don't want to either, but we were supposed to be back two hours ago, and if I remember girlie, you still owe me a shower," **That was to easy**. **Personal record.**

"Don't call me girlie. I'm not a little girl,"

"I can see that. You want to prove it again to me tomorrow?"

"Maybe,"

Callie smiled widely, very satisfied. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it on the ground, stepping on it with the tip of her toes.

"C'mon," she said, pulling her shirt down and pushing the door open. "Wouldn't want anyone to be angry."

So that was it. Callie Lauren Taylor had just lost her virginity to a guy three years older then her. In a bathroom at her workplace. And to top it all off, he was Craig's cousin.

**The younger ones always do it best, **Shane thought.


	9. Matchmaker's Stew

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! This is a crazy chapter, as usual. Please READ AND REVIEW! You can review by scrolling down to the bottom left hand corner and clicking GO next to SUBMIT REVIEW. Thanks everyone. I don't own DTNG, Craig…

………………

"Cal! I haven't seen you since the beach," Marco enthusiastically shouted, putting his iced mocha down and walking over to Callie, who was ordering at the counter of The Dot.

"Hey Marco," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Babe! I'm loving this shirt! Vintage?" he said, kissing her back, cheek to cheek.

"From Evie, actually. She bought it for me, she's a little on the 'giving' side this week. But wow Marco, you're being pretty nice considering you were having a ball laughing at me the other day," Callie said, with a stern look on her face.

"Callie, I wasn't laughing at you. I could never laugh at you. That was just Paige being immature, and Emma' stupid crush on Craig getting the worst of her. Don't let them get to you," He said, taking a seat on an adjacent stool.

"Eck," Callie said, pushing the straw around her smoothie. "Craig. Not exactly my favorite person of the moment."

"Because of the other day?"  
"I don't know. We're not really together anymore. Would it be totally crazy if I thought he cheated on me when we were together?"

"Why do you always jump to this conclusion? He's changed, trust me. And plus, I mean, if the thought of another girl even crossed his mind for a second, I would tell you in a second."

**Yeah Marco, that's what they all say. Like you'd really tell me that your best friend is cheating on me, that is, if we were going out**.

"But Marco, it's just that at the beach he..."

"Defended you, while everyone else laughed."

"Because everyone wants to defend the little slut that gets a volleyball chucked at her face, right?" Callie said, looking into Marco's dark eyes.

This is the great thing about Marco, Callie thought. **I can spill to him anything, and he'll never tell a soul**.

Marco thought for a moment.

"Are you scared of Emma Nelson?"

**Not really, but Emma and Paige combined are just plain horrible**. **Two former best friends joined together**.

"No!"

"Callie, don't let anyone push you around. Anyone who doesn't love you is crazy. Funny, athletic, and devastatingly gorgeous. What's not to love? You don't need any shit from Emma, you're Callie Taylor. Remember that next time."

**Yeah, I'm f'ing Callie Taylor**

"Thanks Marco," Callie said, grinning.

"Why don't you come chill with us during rehearsal tonight? Show everybody you don't care what they think."

"I don't know. Thanks Marco, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Look babe, I'd love to stay in chat, but I promised my mom I'd help her cook dinner. Family night. Ciao!" Marco grinned, leaning in to give Callie a quick peck on the cheek. Callie stuck her head out, and Marco pecked it, as usual, with a loud "muwah" sound.

Callie looked into her smoothie, twirling the straw around the cold chunks of pineapple. **"You're Callie Taylor, remember that next time." "You're Callie Taylor, remember that next time." "You're Callie Taylor, remember that next time." **The words rang in her ears over and over again, like a sweet symphony. She snatched her purse off the counter, and took a quick sip down her throat. As she put the icy green drink on the sticky counter, she noticed a shiny silver cell phone gleaming nearby. She picked it up, and opened the thick leather cover.

A picture of the Italian flag was on it, and big capital letters on the screen that spelled MARCO. **Oooh,** Callie thought. **This phone looks really expensive.** She smiled and slipped the cell phone into her gray purse.

Emma strolled down the street with Paige and Hazel carelessly, talking and sharing secrets as Paige made Star's leash tighter.

"So she's such a whore these days," Paige said, scratching Star behind the ears.

"I know! And she doesn't deserve Craig, I don't know why he still goes after her all the time, you know? Like at the beach!" Emma replied.

"Hunn, you so like him!"

"Aren't you two both friends with Callie?" Hazel interrupted, while stepping over a puddle of water.

"Was. That is, until she ditched me for Super Freak Evie and," Paige explained. "Wait, what did she do to you anyways Emma?"

**Stole Craig from me!**

"Stole my boyfriend from me last year at Craig's party."

"Okay, that definitely wasn't her fault! Emma, you can't blame Callie for that, it was just stupid Manny and stupid Sean."  
"Wait, what? I'm beyond confused," Hazel said.

"Haze, you were out of town. Craig had a party. Callie and Sean hooked up, but only because of Manny's evil doings, and Craig went all insane and started beating the crap out of Sean. I had taken her with me and all and…"

"Then shouldn't you have been looking out for her?" Hazel said.

"What am I, her mother? Can we please change this subject."

Hazel scratched her head, looking at Paige and Emma. **How could there have been a party last year that I, Hazel Aden, was not aware of? What it really have killed someone to tell me?** **Why didn't Jimmy?**

"Didn't Jimmy ever tell you about it?" Emma asked.

Paige than nudged Emma in the arm, very sharply.

"Ow!"

"No…why, what happened?"

"Nothing," Paige responded. **Quick, change the subject, change the subject. Hazel will disown me if she found out that I knew her boyfriend was cheating on her.**

"Hey, doesn't that sound like Downtown Sasquatch?" Emma said, staring hopelessly at Craig's garage in the distance.

"Oh my god, it is! We need to go say hi!" Paige said, dragging Hazel and Emma to the garage.

"Alright guys, 1, 1, 1, 2, 3," Spinner said, tapping on the drums.

They played for about a minute up until Craig stopped them, disgruntling shaking his head.

"We sound terrible with a missing bass," Craig added.

"Marco lost his cell, he's going crazy all over town looking for it." Jimmy said.

"Oh," Craig said, tuning his newly fixed guitar.

"He probably just left it at the beach," Spinner said.

"I still can't believe Emma," Craig said, slightly infuriated.

"Oh, c'mon Craig, it was kind of cute! Little Miss Nelson getting all mad for you being all up on Callie,"

"Spinner!"

"C'mon Craig, she's like in love with you! And she's way hotter than last year, think about it!"

**Emma, Emma Nelson. Wow, never thought of her that way.**

"Surprise surprise boys!" Paige said, bursting through the door, dog in hand, with both Emma and Hazel by her side.

**Speak of the devil**.

Paige set Star down on the ground, and ran up to Spinner, jumping on his lap and giving him a kiss. Hazel followed behind, giving Jimmy a quick peck.

**Oh, now things are just sufficiently awkward.**

Star than trotted over to Craig and wrapped himself around his leg, her large tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Emma laughed and hurried over, disattaching her.

"Sorry, Star really needs to be neutered!"

"Its okay," Craig said, shaking off his leg.

"Oh, Emma," Paige said, in between kisses on Spinner's lap, "Did you get your ticket to the carnival?"

"Yeah, and I bought one for everybody!" Emma pulled the thick wad out of her pocket and handed them around the room.

"Emma! You're such a doll! Spinner, baby, don't…"

"Hey thanks Emma," Craig said, slowly giving the ticket back to her. "But I don't think I'm going to go."

"What? Craig why not?"

"Because,"

"Because 'she' might be there? Please Craig, for me?" Emma said, shining her puppy dog eyes at him.

Hazel chuckled lightly, sandwiching her face into Jimmy's shoulder, trying not to embarrass Emma.

"Isn't she cute?" Hazel whispered to him.

Craig hesitated and took the ticket from Emma. "Sure."

"So that's a really cool guitar," Emma said, lacing her fingers over the strings weightlessly.

"You want to try and play it?"

Craig took his guitar off and put it around Emma's skinny shoulders, very delicately. He wasn't about to have to go get it repaired again. Emma touched it awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"How do I play it?"

"Here, let me show you," Craig put his arms over Emma's, helping her strum a few chords.

"Wait, won't everyone else mind? I mean, I'm stealing their lead singer!"

"I don't think I mean much to them," he said, looking over at Paige and Spinner, who were arguing yet still kissing. And when he glanced up expecting to see Hazel and Jimmy, they were already gone and probably making out in Jimmy's car.

"How could you not mean much?" Emma said. Craig smiled and helped Emma strum a few more chords, slightly grinning.

"You wanna go out sometime?"

"I think I can fit you in Craig," Emma smiled and brushed her silky blonde hair off her shoulder.

**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shane kissed Callie, stroking her hair.

"What is that stupid noise?" he asked, taking his hand out from under her shirt.

"Just Craig's dumb guitar," Callie said, pulling Shane back down on her lips. She felt Marco's phone vibrating in her pocket, and ignored it easily with no guilt.

Shane pulled away for a moment, wiping his lips.

"We can stop if you'd like too," Callie said, pouting, trying to look as sexy as possible.

"Babe…"

"Did I tell you how much I love you in that shirt? That color does like, so much for your eyes,"

Shane fell back on top of her, kissing her even harder. Then, Callie realized that she could now control him. He was hers.

"I love you," Callie said, as Shane kissed her neck.

"I love you too," he mumbled.

**Ha! He loves me. I wish Craig could have done it that easily. Shane is so perfect, and all mine.**

"So, I have this really pretty pink lingerie I just bought," Callie said, massaging her foot on the crotch of his jeans, as he continued to kiss her neck.

Shane arose his head from her neck, smiling at her. Callie grabbed his shark tooth necklace and laced it between her two fingers, playing with it.

"I'd love for you to see it tonight," Callie said, looking into his eyes.

"I'd love to see it too," Shane said, kissing her on the lips.

Callie pushed his dark brown hair off her forehead as he kissed her. Callie smiled on the inside; she always loved doing that. Something about pushing Shane's Abercrombie hair off her face made her feel so safe. It might be silly, but it's true.

"I could see myself with you for the rest of my life," Callie said.

**Dammit,** Shane thought. **She's a kid still. I should have known better. Just because we had sex she thinks I'm her soulmate? Fuck, just fuck.** **She was so good though. And pink lingerie…pink lingerie!**

"Same. You might be the one." Callie kissed him again, and Shane wrapped his arms around her waist.

Craig opened the door, walking into his house. He took his shoes off on the doormat and took a deep breath. **I have a date with Emma.** He walked a little farther in, and after hearing some giggling he purposely knocked the end table over, making a bowl of blue beads drop and scatter on the ground. Craig crossed his arms and made a sigh, rolling his eyes. Shane popped up off the coach with wide eyes at Craig, both pissed and relieved. He ruffled his make out hair, and immediately it looked perfect again. Callie followed soon after, fixing her tank top.

"Callie, I got stuff to do," Shane said, pulling out his car keys.

**What? Erg, thanks for ruining that Craig.**

"I'll talk to you later babe," he said, slapping her butt than bolting out the door. Callie bit her lip. She was getting really sick of people doing that, it almost had a permanent red mark there. As Shane closed the door, Callie threw a pillow at it, upset.

"Shane not being to cooperative today?" Craig said, walking into the kitchen.

"My BOYFRIEND is being plenty cooperative, thank you very much, you just know how to ruin the moment," she said, looking for her bra on the ground.

Craig poured a glass of water, and leaned against the sink, sipping it. Callie continued to look around the living room, picking up pillows and such. Craig dumped his water in the stone sink, realizing it was near his feet. He bent over and picked it up, studying the gaudy, red lace contraption that read 'Victoria's Secret'.

"Looking for this?" he said, trying to figure it out. "No wonder Shane left, he probably thought you were trying to kill him. How do you undo it anyway?" he asked, studying all the different clasps. Callie stormed over to him, ripping it out of his hands. "If I remember correctly, didn't you used to wear normal ones?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Mr. 'I'm-jealous-of-my-own-cousin', I mean, really."

"Me, jealous of Shane? Why would I be jealous of that ass hole? He's a cold hearted womanizer and he's going to hurt you."

"You're jealous. And I don't really think its your place to tell me boyfriend is gonna hurt me. Really, that's pretty low."

**I wish you'd listen to me.**

"Whatever."

"Oh poor Craigory, you'll always be jealous, much like among other things,"

"And why is that?"

"Because you fucked up and now you can't remember what one of these looks like," Callie said in a mockingly happy tone as she untangled her bra. "Oh, and by the way Einstein, it opens from here."

Craig laughed sarcastically, "Oh really? Well, I'll have to ask Emma about it when I take her out tomorrow."

Callie's eyes widened and a piece of dry vomit grazed her throat. **EMMA?**

"Oh, well I hope you two have all your little precious fun trying to save her precious birdies and precious pandas on your precious little date!" Callie winded back, with a big, clown-like smile on her face, as she waved her arms in the air. Craig studied them intricately, noticing several small punctures scattered all over her lower arm.

"What are those from?"

"Nothing. I gotta go." Craig looked at her in a dumbfounded way, watching her go out the backdoor. He wasn't stupid. **How do I deal with you these days**?

Callie opened Marco's cell phone and dialed Evie's number once out of Craig's view.

Craig tiptoed to the door, pushing his ear against it.

"You got any shit this week?"

"You know it."

Callie hung up the phone and smiled.


	10. Senses Working Overtime

AUTHORS NOTE: Some T.I.S. references are made in this chapter, so refer back to Little Duck Lost and IOU One Galaxy if you're having some memory lapses. There's something fishy about this chapter, see if you can figure it out. Please REVIEW! This is a crazy chapter, as usual. You can review by scrolling down to the bottom left hand corner and clicking GO next to SUBMIT REVIEW. Thanks everyone. I don't own DTNG, Craig…

-

"Em, your so beautiful," Craig whispered, as him and Emma kissed passionately on Emma's bed. Then, flashbacks of Sean.

"_I'm so sorry Sean, but I can't. Not now." _

"_It doesn't feel right."_

"_Is it me?" _

"_No, not at all, you're absolutely perfect. I love you Sean, but I just can't…Sean, I'm sorry."_

**Emma's so pure, **Craig thought, as he kissed her neck. **Always good, clean fun. **

Emma was lost for a moment. She was so happy to be with Craig. There was always something about him that JT or Toby could never fulfill. He was the attractive, older cool guy of the group – the one all the girls wanted, the one all the guys wanted to be. And when Craig told Emma she was beautiful, she believed it.

"CRAIG!" Emma said, shooting up, ruffling her sheets.

"What? What, what's wrong?"

"I can't have sex!"

Craig scratched his head in confusion. **Too good to be true. She's a little insecure, but she's a whole year younger, what do you expect?**

"God could you say that any louder!" Craig said, joining Emma at the foot of the bed. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

"We don't have to have sex. I wasn't trying to get you to have sex. We were just kissing Em, chill."

"Sorry," Emma said, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. "I can overreact sometimes, after Paige's situation and all."

"Its okay, I understand. "

"I love you!" Emma suddenly blurted out, biting her lip. **I've always loved you!**

"I love you too. Now, where were we?"

**Oh my god, that was incredibly easy, **Emma thought.

"Did I tell you me and Shane had sex?" Callie said, taking another large gulp of wine and passing the bottle to Evie.

"No thanks hun, not tonight."

"Suit yourself!" she said, taking another gulp.

"Did I tell you me and Shane had sex?"

"I think you did, only about thirty times. Was he any good?" Evie asked, staring into the fire.

"Duh!" Callie replied, sinking her feet into the sand.

"That's true, I mean, he is a college guy and all. Where'd you guys do it anyway?"

"On a bathroom counter."

"Oh that's romantic. My first was in an airplane bathroom though, so I really shouldn't criticize," Evie said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh my god, Evie your earrings are gorgeous! So shiny!"

Evie giggled. "Ronnie bought them for me!"

"Yeah and speaking of sex…"

"We don't have sex."  
"Still gross."

"I don't think so, I'm quite fond of these earrings. And my tennis bracelet."

"Hey Callie, did you see my new piercing?" Mischa, a friend of Evie's said, walking over from the other nearby bonfire and pulling up her shirt. "Isn't it cute?"

"Oh yeah Mischa, because you're totally not the first person in the world to get a belly button ring!" Callie shot back, rolling her eyes at Mischa's dangling star charm from her tan stomach.

"Bitch…" she said, walking away, giving Callie the finger.

Evie threw a few more logs in the bonfire, causing orange flames to ignite all around the rusty wood.

"Hey ladies!" Shane said, walking down the sand path. Tate followed behind him, carrying a large brown bag.

"For you ma'dear," Shane said, taking out a pack of Virginia Slims and throwing them at Evie.

"Muwah!" she puckered from her wooden log. Tate walked over and slumped down on a vacant log, where a tall, red haired girl soon joined him, sitting on his lap. Tate put his hands around her waist, while the girl shamelessly giggled, throwing herself at him.

**He's just another dime a dozen jock**, Callie thought. **Now Shane, there's a real man.**

"Hey Shane, come sit by me!" Callie shouted. Shane walked over and sat next to Callie, brushing some sand off his green polo shirt. Callie dropped her legs over his lap, taking another sip out of her wine bottle. Shane rolled his eyes. **How cliché. What happened to your eyes? They're all bloodshot and baggy. Where's my old, knockout chick? This ugly hag isn't working for me.** Callie threw the bottle on the ground, stretching out her arms. She put them around Shane's neck, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Relax honey," she said, kissing him. Shane kissed her back, his shaggy dark hair dropping in her eyes.

"You have liquor breath," he said, pulling away.

"Thanks," she said, edging off of him, swinging her legs back to the ground. Callie reached into the pink book bag beside her, pulling out a tin container. Grabbing her lighter she wrapped some weed up in some paper, and cupped her mouth to smoke it.

Evie laughed, not even caring about Callie, and looked over at Tate, who was already making out with the red haired bombshell.

"He doesn't waste any time," Evie said, studying Tate's wandering hands.

"Neither does she," Shane said, referring to Callie, though not looking at her.

**Hey, he's kind of cute**, Evie thought, watching Shane's brown eyes reflect in between the yellow sparks.

"What?"

"Nothing," Evie said, making a flirtatious face at him.

Shane looked over at Callie, who had well wandered off a few feet towards the shore, smoking.

"You want to go over there with Mischa and roast some marshmallows?" Evie asked, very innocently.

"Sure."

They started down the beach to the other bonfire, walking next to each other.

"So Callie tells me you and her finally had your little special moment together," Evie said, flinging her dark hair around in the moonlight.

"Something like that. That's a pretty ballsy thing for you to infer."

"I'm a pretty ballsy person. So you two are like an item now, huh?" she said.

"Uhh," Shane was stuck. Evie was really gorgeous, and Callie had lost her beauty queen edge in recent days. He looked over at Callie, who was still wandering down the beach. **She was good for a throwaway,** he thought. Shane studied Evie's beautiful figure and striking face.

"No. She's a little bit…"

"Naive?"

"Something like that. I was going to go with immature. Confused – trying to grow up to quick."

"I agree," Evie said, stopping. "I mean, you're so right, I don't even know what to do with her anymore," Evie lied.

"Aren't you still a kid?"

"Big difference between being grown up and trying to grow up."

"Are you going to this party tomorrow? This Spinner kid is cool. I've met him a few times."

"If you are, I am," she said, looking off into the water.

"So, my car has a really sweet sound system – wanna go check it out?"

Evie smirked and took his hand. "Yeah."

Callie walked down the shore, coughing as she watched Shane and Evie gallivant in the distance.

"SHANE? You're my boyfriend! MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed. Callie shut her eyes. **No! **It didn't matter now though. Callie was so high she didn't even make an attempt to stop them. They were gone anyway. He had said he loved her. He had said she was the one. He had lied.


	11. Hate To Say I Told You So

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is R for sexual content and self-mutilation. Please read and review also. You can review by scrolling down to the bottom left hand corner and clicking GO next to SUBMIT REVIEW. Thanks everyone. I don't own DTNG, Craig…

-

Callie ran into the house, crying. She was always one to be over-emotional, and slammed the door of the house at her own risk. Wiping her black tear stained face she stormed into the kitchen, banging her hands around the oak drawers in the dark. Opening the utensil drawer she pulled out a large steak knife, staring at the cold razor edge very sincerely. She watched her image reflect in the cold steel, and grazed her index finger across the wooden handle. She turned with her back towards who ever was watching TV in the darkened living room, and felt her tears splattering on the counter. She leaned over the stone sink, putting the large knife against her skin, grazing the bitter metal into her arm.

Craig rose up from the couch, wiping his eyes.

"Callie?" he said, walking towards her black silhouette. Callie fumbled and dropped the knife in the sink, her blood splattering rapidly from her arm. She turned on the water immediately, splashing it around the four corners of the sink. As her blood rushed down the drain Craig walked a little closer, turning on the light. Callie turned her head back to him, holding her wrists over the sink.

"Hi," she said, trying to hide them.

"You're bleeding," he said in a very calm and collective demeanor. He hurried over to the counter sleepily, unraveling as many paper towels as he could and gluing them to her arms. After seeing a scarlet stain sink through the white paper Craig lifted up the paper towels, looking at her large gash. Callie started to cry as she watched Craig study her arm. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, and that he was right about Shane, that he was right about a lot of things.

"I'm sorry, you were right, Shane is such a…"

"Don't worry, I don't care. Why did you do this?"

Silence.

"It's alright, let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up." Craig and Callie walked upstairs to his bathroom, where Craig cleaned up Callie's arm. As he silently bandaged it up, he felt slightly relieved. For a moment, Callie was letting him back into her life. They were actually in a room, together, not arguing. Though she looked a little dizzy to him, she seemed almost drug and alcohol free. With a Kleenex he wiped her black raccoon eyes, slowly erasing the black streaks. Then, leaving her in the bathroom he walked into her room, opening her suitcase on the ground. He quickly pulled out a soft purple Ralph Lauren polo shirt, as well as a pair of long, Gap jeans. It almost seemed like he had to blow the dust of off them. He brought them back into the bathroom, holding them out to Callie.

"Why don't you put on some real clothes," he said. Callie was still crying, and took the clothes from him very slowly. Craig shut the door behind him and collapsed into his bed, thinking. **I knew she'd get heartbroken.** Callie slipped her halter-top and mini short shorts off, putting on the fully wholesome clothes. She opened the door, a little more cleaned up now, and climbed into Craig's bed from the edge, pulling his plaid covers past both of them and neatly tucking them beneath their arms.

"This is the girl I know," he said, her face only an inch from his.

"I'm glad." Callie shifted her head onto his pillow, nuzzling her nose against his. Callie wanted to be loved. Not used, but loved. And she knew Craig always would. Being close to him made her feel safe, special. Things that random hook ups with Shane, the Blockbuster guy, and the pizza deliverer couldn't fulfill.

Craig watched her shuteyes nuzzle against him, and when they opened, he kissed her. She kissed him back extremely slowly, nestling her foot with his beneath the covers. **I want to cry right now. Weep with joy. How freaked out do you think he'd be by that?** Everything was perfect until Craig's eyes shot open, feeling her warm hands on his jeans zipper.

"Whoa,"

She wouldn't stop.

"Callie!" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Craig, what the…"

"We can't do this."

"What?"

"We can't, not right now."

"No ones home, not like anyone ever is anymore!"

"Hey, c'mon!"

"Don't you want to?"

**I can't lie.**

"Yeah, I do."

"Than what's the problem?"

"You're upset!"

"I'm not upset. I love you."

"You're just confused," he said, redirecting her hand.

"Craig, I love you so much. We've waited long enough," she said, carrying him, though he assisted, on top of her.

He sighed. He wanted to, he really wanted too. He had wanted to since the first day her eyes met his. He wanted to since the first time he kissed her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Craig asked, staring his silky brown eyes down at Callie.

"Positive." She said, staring back up and kissing him, running her hands through his messy hair. He slowly swung his other leg over Callie's small body, and softly laid his body on top of hers. He unhurriedly put his hands on the bottom of Callie's polo shirt, and began to gradually pull it past her head.

She shut her eyes and positioned her arms above her head, assisting. **This is perfect. Craig really loves me. **

Callie tried to relax as she felt her thong being pulled down swiftly from underneath her. Somehow Craig had managed to shuffle her jeans off, and it really didn't matter how.

**This is weird. Manny always made me take the lead. She almost…knows what to do already.**

Callie took a deep breath as Craig pushed himself a little harder.

"Hey…slow down, okay?"

Craig nodded.


	12. Dice

AUTHORS NOTE: Three chapters in one night, isn't this exciting? Please read and review! You can review by scrolling down to the bottom left hand corner and clicking GO next to SUBMIT REVIEW. Thanks everyone. I don't own DTNG, Craig…Question: How does everyone like the Craig-Callie-Shane triangle?

-

Callie reached a top the water, her hand struggling to be seen. In a salty, blurred image she saw Craig on the shore, throwing a Frisbee with Jimmy. Screaming at the top of her lungs a muffled voice blew bubbles to the top of the water, and one by one she watched them shoot up in hordes, than sink back down to the bottom. Shouting she knew she could not be heard, and rushes of salty water stung the insides of her open mouth. Feeling her organs shut down she kicked her legs persistently, until every limb was numb. Waving her hands she shouted for Craig, who was nothing but a blurry picture now. As her hand slowly submerged beneath the water, her eyes shut and the tide carried her to the bottom….

Callie woke up, surrounded by a pile of sweat. She never could swim.

She reached out her arm to feel Craig's chest, a sense of security from her nightmare. Instead, nothing was there. Callie's eyes sparked open even more as she studied the bareness of the white sheets. She was back in the guestroom, 'her' room, and was in her unbuttoned Ralph Lauren shirt and a pair of shorts. **Aw, he didn't want to get me in trouble. He put me back in my own bed. What a sweetie.** Callie got out of the bed, walking out into the hallway. She had a little headache, but nothing to distinct – just some random side effects from whatever drugs she had been taking days before. As she approached Craig's room she looked at her arm, which was scarring. **Oh my god,** she thought, grazing her hand over the long cut. Her arm was getting pretty full of scars these days.

"We'll have to get that cleaned up before the wedding," Caitlin said, carrying a basket of laundry down the hallway.

"Yeah…stupid me, I stopped at Bridget's the other day and I uhh..."

"Its alright."

"Gosh I'm exhausted." **Shit! Stupid thing to say!**

"So what did you and Craig do last night?" Caitlin asked, folding up a red towel.

**Had sex**. "Watched Pretty Woman."

"You got Craig Manning himself to watch Pretty Woman without running away? Callie, I'm impressed! We all ended up crashing at my house last night, we got lost on the way home from that amazing florist in Yorkville. You guys found something to eat, right?"

"Yeah, we ordered a pizza."

Caitlin smiled. She picked up the crate of towels and started down the hallway, humming.

"Speaking of Bridget's, there's a message on the machine for you, better go listen to it," she said, turning around.

Shane whipped out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up non-discretely. Craig pounded on Shane's door, knocking loudly.

"Open the door Shane," he said coldly.

"Fuck off,"

**Is he crazy? Angie's in the next room!**

Craig bent to the ground, picking up one of Angie's sequin bobby pins that had fallen out of her hair. He swiftly latched it into the keyhole, turning it against the knobs inner clock works. It slowly opened, and Craig dropped the pin to the ground.

"Number one, Angie's in the next room. Number two, you don't do shit like that in my house," Craig said, snatching the cigarette out of Shane's mouth. He quickly opened the window and threw it to the ground, making sure it hit the cold concrete.

"You need to get your act together."

"Yeah, sure man," Shane said, walking out into the hallway. Craig stopped him instantaneously, glaring at him.

"You're rolling some pretty heavy dice here. Stay away from Callie this time, for real."

_4 new messages._ Callie reached down, pressing the play button.

"Hey Craig its Emma, just calling to…" Callie rolled her eyes. She opened a nearby drawer, pulling out a half eaten Snicker's she had left in there a week ago. She stuck it in her mouth, sucking on the peanuts, and sunk into the blue chair next to answering machine. **Screw Emma.**

_Delete._

"Hey Shane, its Amber. From Toronto. So like, I'm in town for a few days, and," the girl giggled, "Wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get together like old times. Well, I miss you babe. Call me. I KNOW you have the number."

Callie ripped the Snickers out of her mouth and hit the answering machine, frustrated.

_Delete delete delete!_

"Hi Mr. Jeremiah, this is Connie from C and C catering. Just calling to inform you that we'd be happy to cater you're wedding. We'll call back later."

_Okay, don't delete that one._

"This message is for Callie Taylor. Callie, this is Bridget."

**Oh my gosh, Bridget! I haven't talked to her in forever**.

"You're fired. I'm just going to come out and say it. You've violated the code of proper conduct policy that you signed at the beginning of this year. I'm positive you know what I'm talking about. Cameras, Miss Taylor. Bridget's is a FAMILY environment and I think you should be more aware of that. It's with sad regards that we let you go, though personally I don't want to. You're a great dancer Callie, and you'll be missed. The studio will be open the rest of the day for you to come clean out your locker."

Callie dropped her Snicker's to the ground.

_End of messages._

"Stay away from her? Or what, you're gonna play me a little sad song on your guitar?" Craig raised his hand to swing at Shane until Angie popped up, holding her favorite Elephant stuffed animal, Mr. Moo Moo.

"Craig, I want to go to the park!"

Craig slowly lowered his hand.

"Yeah Ang. Just go get dressed, okay?"

"Typical," Shane said, watching Angie skip back into her room.

"Look, me and Callie are just starting to get things back on track, keep away, alright?" he said, pushing him back up on the wall by his collar.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Save the whales? What's her name, Emily?"

**Oh shit. He's right. I sort of do.**

Craig folded his fist tightly, striking Shane across the face.

"Stay away."

Shane laughed, seeing some blood on his lip out of the corner of his eye. It really was funny to him.

"You know, seeing as how your done with Emily and all, maybe I could go out with her. I mean, she's decent. But now this Evie girl…naw, I like this Emily. She seems nice and innocent. There always better that way, just like how your little hottie downstairs was…pretty good in the sac too…she can bend in a lot of ways…"

"So help me god Shane!" Craig said, lifting Shane up against the door again.

Shane laughed as Craig increased his forceful grip. **Better knock it off Craig, you're going to get hurt.** Shane nodded his head, smiling. He hit him back, twenty times harder than he had hit him.

Craig paced himself to take another shot.

"Craig! Let's go to the park now!"

"Coming Ang."

Craig threw Shane out of his hands. He was corrupting every girl Craig knew. Shane was ruining his life.


	13. Clarity

AUTHORS NOTE: Please read and review! You can review by scrolling down to the bottom left hand corner and clicking GO next to SUBMIT REVIEW. Thanks everyone. I don't own DTNG, Craig…there's still some chapters left, keep reading!

-

Evie hiked her skirt up another inch as she waited outside Ronnie's door, hoping for him to open it. She looked up at his marble mansion, searching to see if any lights were on. She loved his house – it was one of the most expensive, largest mansions in all of Toronto, featured in magazines regularly. Something about its glow made her feel successful.

Again she buzzed the doorbell, irritated. She buzzed it again, pressing down on it fiercer. He eventually discretely came to it, opening the door slightly with the smallest crack.

"What are you doing here?" he said, a small crack of light visible to Evie.

"Needed to see you," Evie seductively mumbled.

"Evie…"

"Is your wife home?"

"No,"

"Than why haven't you invited me in yet?"

Ronnie sighed and opened the door, shuffling Evie in in a paranoid fashion. Evie walked in and set her coat down on a coach in the hallway, laying the long black pea coat on the red leather.

"I'm parched, can Rosa make me a Martini?" she asked, taking a handful of olives out of a glass bowl on the bar.

"Evie, I'm done. With all of this, I mean everything. It's so complicated. I can't do this anymore, you're a kid!"

**Ahh, I see, paranoia. I can change that.**

"C'mon honey," she said, going back over to him. Evie put an olive in her mouth, holding it between her lips. She rubbed her body against Ronnie's, and leaned in to kiss him, suctioning the olive into his mouth. She had to do whatever it took, because all of a sudden the guilty feelings of a cheating husband were sucking him in. She playfully dropped the strap of her tanktop, acting innocent. **If this is at least going to end tonight I want some more money, I need some shit this week…and those gold hoop earrings.**

"Don't do this," he said, trying not to look at her. Just looking at her made him feel guilty, because he knew she was beautiful. Evie dropped the other strap to her tanktop, not even noticing it fall to the ground. She whispered something sultry into his ear, her hot breath tickling the side of his neck. Could anyone resist that? She kissed him, and he gave back in. Evie could always make him squirm.

"How long can you stay?" he asked, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Just until eight,"

"I'll have the limo take you, just stay…"

Evie laughed as he drooled at her red silk bra. He slid his hands down her back, trying to undo the clasp.

"Sorry Charlie," she said, stopping him.

"Please! It's killing me!"

Evie laughed as he kept reaching for her bra clasp, but missed every time. She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"So, those earrings?"

"Huh?" he said, perking up.

"Those earrings you promised me? I have this gorgeous outfit, and I think they'd look great with them,"

"So that's what this is about? Jewelry? Money?"

"What? No!" she said, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

"Really, because I think it is!" he said, more aggressively. Evie got a little scared– he looked slightly outraged.

**Shit, shit, shit…**

"But I love you so much that I want to look beautiful for you," she pouted. **Okay, now there's no way he could resist that.**

Evie shot a sweet look again, trying to seem irresistible. She was going to do anything to get a little money tonight. She needed a fix, and quick. Her drug dealer would only be around to eleven. Though her taste buds were weak and dull since she started cocaine, she was craving some like crazy.

Ronnie kissed her again, still infatuated with her. As he kissed her neck she studied the marble counters all around her, hoping to see something she could blackmail him with. A small, golden box was sitting on a nearby counter that read 'E'. **Bingo**. She smiled, knowing she had accomplished those earrings. Evie grew a little bored as Ronnie kissed her neck. After a while, she decided she had had enough.

"Let go of me,"

**He's going to try to rape me.** Evie struggled away again, hitting and pounding on his shoulders.

"You little slut, you roll around here way to much taking all my shit and I never get anything out of it," he said, extremely upset.

"Help!" Evie screamed. For once, she didn't have all the answers. She was in a situation she had no idea how to get out of.

Hail Mary, full of grace, please don't let him rape me… 

Ronnie heaved her onto the coach, angry. Holding her down she tried to kick him on the crotch, doing anything she could.

Ronnie thought he had it all planned out, and that no one would ever find out.

With a soft knock his wife opened the front door, walking in with her Chihuahua in hand. She slammed the door behind her, walking into the living room.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed in horror, dropping her dog. Ronnie was holding his hand over Evie's mouth, and she was struggling like crazy. Ronnie jumped up from the coach, tending over to his wife.

"Wait, Lisa I can explain…"

"Get the fuck out of the house! I'm calling the police! Don't you dare come one more step near me! Don't you dare!" she shouted, racing for her cell phone. Evie grabbed her clothes off the ground and ran to the counter, grabbing the 'E' box, than bolted out the door so the wife could never see her face. **Syrup King of Toronto charged with rape**. Evie could see the headline already. Strangely, as she ran down the street half naked, she expected herself to be scared, to be crying, or to be upset. Instead, she was just relieved. Putting her pea coat back on she pulled out a cigarette, lightly inhaling it as she ran down the street.

Evelyn Gabriela Campfield was a complicated girl.

**I need a smoke**.

"Craig, I'm ready," Emma said, holding onto Craig's belt loop.

Craig looked at her guiltily. She truly was passionate about him, but he couldn't say he felt the same exact way back. He liked her, but not in the way she wanted him to. Through her platinum blonde hair she twinkled an innocent look in her eyes, trying to get him to agree.

"Emma, that's a really big thing. I don't think you're ready,"

"Yes I am. Please, let me to stay!"

"No, you need to go Emma," he said, forcing her hands off his belt loop. **This is like toying with a kid.**

"We're still on for swimming at the pier tomorrow, right?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," she said sweetly, though she was a little angry by his comment. Standing on her tippy toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek, than trotted out of his house innocently, like a schoolgirl on crack.

**Emma Nelson just wanted to give herself to me. Why does that make me feel like some perverted old guy?**

Walking back upstairs he raked his hands through his hair in frustration. **That did not just happen**. Entering his room Callie was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling collage.

"Ooh, sorry," she said, propping herself up by her elbows.

"No, its okay," he said, closing the door. Walking towards his bed he laid next to Callie, staring at it with her and taking a huge deep breath.

"Its scary how much of this is my life,"

"I know what you mean," Callie replied, pushing a piece of her dishwater blonde hair out of her eye. "I like that picture over there, with you and the guy in the striped shirt."

"Which one?"

Callie laughed, turning onto her stomach. "That one in the striped shirt, with that guy,"

"Yeah, which one?"

Callie smiled – most of Craig's friends in the pictures were wearing striped shirts, how was he supposed to know? "Never mind. Have fun with Emma?"

"Not quite."

Callie studied his ceiling some more, noticing, though pretty covered up, a few pictures of him and his real father.

"Whoa, you still have those up?"

Craig eyes were drawn right to them – in an eerie way, just by her comment, he knew what she was referring to.  
"Can't take it down. Its like I know he's dead, but part of me still thinks he's alive,"

"What does death scare you or something?"

"Not really. I just imagine myself dying an old people house with smelly jello and used bed pans…ya know, peaceful."

Craig turned his head.

"Does it scare you?"

Callie kept her head up contently at the ceiling. "Yeah. Because as much as I want to think I'm going to die like that, you never know. There's so much bad shit in this world – I could go to seven eleven tomorrow to get a diet coke and be shot,"

"Is that like your biggest fear, not dying humanely?"

**Not being with you is.**

"One of them,"

**Water, that's right. Stupid Craig, stupid, stupid Craig.**

"I think in the event that I did die, it would probably be with you and the smelly jello, but just the fact that I could get on a plane tomorrow and crash into the ocean just scares me."

"Well, I'd never let that happen," he said, reaching for her hand. Weaving his hand with hers he picked it up, kissing her knuckles.

"I know," Turning her head towards his face, Craig grabbed it, pushing it against his. **What am I doing?**

"Whoa, what was that for?"

Craig blushed. "Oh my god, I have no idea," he said, trying to get off the bed. She placed her hand back over his, smiling.

"No, its okay." Again they kissed, this time off the bed.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" she mumbled.

"Shut up. Just kiss me," he mumbled. Once again they were having a strange moment where somehow there lips unexplainably met. Still kissing they guided each other to the nearest wall, Craig pinning Callie against the off-white surface. He slid his hand up her shirt, and she didn't even care. With his free hand he slid his hand down to Callie's jean shorts, playing with her black fuzzy belt.

"Why did you have to wear jeans?"

Callie giggled, tugging off his lip.

"To see you like this!"

"Please, this is so hard," he said, in between kisses, "I can't take it." Craig followed, trying to undo her jeans.

After about ten minutes of kissing and swift undressing she slowly pushed him back, dropping him onto his desk chair. He smiled, and as he tried to get out of the chair towards her she pushed him down, straddling her legs over him.

"Callie," Craig murmured, as if he wanted to finish a sentence, but didn't. She bent down and kissed him. They were happy to be with each other, and it was perfect…until Craig stopped.

"Don't stop!" she said, smacking him across the head with her free hand.

"Ow! Callie, we're having sex in a chair."

"So, change of pace!"

"I'd just…I'd rather do it somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? Like what- Mars?"

Craig frowned, slightly embarrassed. "I'd rather in a bed."

**Craig, being insecure about sex? He did it on a couch with Manny! A couch that the Downtown still sits on! And didn't HE start this with ME?**

"Okay, well, we can't now," she said, pulling away from him.

"Why not?"  
"Because you just ruined it!" she said, getting off of him. He grabbed her thigh, bringing her back.

"No, Call, please!" she grabbed her underwear off the ground, sliding them back on. She tenderly walked back over and kissed him, and in one last attempt to try to save the moment Craig pushed a hand down her lower stomach, but she wouldn't let him go as far as he wanted too.

He sighed.

"What's gotten into you?"

"What?"

"Pinning me down in a desk chair to have sex?"

"What? You started this!"

"No, you did!" **Actually, she's right, I kind of did.** "I love you," he announced.

Callie smiled. She really did love him. Craig got off the chair and slid his jeans back on, reaching under his bed. Pulling out a long, cardboard box he gently opened it, placing the covering on the ground.

"I was going to give these to you the next time we…you know,"

"So you were planning on getting lucky tonight?" Callie jokingly smiled, studying the fresh red roses.

Craig blushed - **dammit; I look so bad right now**. Taking out the dozen roses he presented them to her, making sure each velvet petal was intact.

"Crrraig," Callie said, stretching his name out in a soft tone. Smiling she walked over and took them out of his hands, smelling them. Holding them up to her nose she took in there aroma, grinning.

"I'll love you until the last one dies," Craig said.

"But, one of these is fake…"

Craig smiled at her, with that kind of look where you know you're thinking the same thing is him - **definitely a good feeling**.

Callie had never felt more loved in all her life. Setting them on his desk she threw her arms around him, giving him the biggest hug her small arms could muster. Everything was finally perfect.


	14. Paint The Silence

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Please review! I don't own Degrassi, Jake, bla….bla…bla…

-

A few weeks had passed, and Caitlin and Joey's wedding was drawing closer and closer. Things had been slightly weird between Craig and Callie since the last two times they had had sex, and Evie was well on her way to getting what she now wanted: Shane.

Callie walked down the aisles of Benson's pharmacy, studying the walls of white boxes.

_One Touch Pregnancy Test. True Choice Pregnancy Test. Easy Look Pregnancy Test._ Callie's heart started to beat a little faster as she studied the walls and walls of little white boxes. She slowly picked up a box, reading the little label on the side. Her stomach started to rumble sporadically, and again she felt queasy, both from her stomach pain and the overwhelming feeling of all the different choices. Callie looked at the box again, unsure of what to do, and just studied the little blue pictures on it.

"Here, this one's the one you want," someone said, reaching and putting a box in Callie's hands. Callie looked up, feeling a little red from embarrassment. Expecting to see a pharmacist she prepared to hand it back to her, but gulped before she did so. It was Manny.

"So then I said, what are you talking about, that's baby Jack!" Paige, Spinner, Hazel and Jimmy laughed at Emma's joke. Craig just smiled, taking a sip of his milkshake. Emma scooted closer towards Craig, sniffing his neck.

**Craig always smells good. So perfect. And he's mine, my boyfriend!** Emma wanted to shriek. She still couldn't believe she was with Craig – she'd loved him for longer than he'd known.

"Well, we gotta go," Paige and Spinner said, exiting out towards Spinner's car.

"Same. We'll see you guys at Spinner's later," Hazel and Jimmy said, linking hands and walking out.

"So, Spinner's? Are we going?" Emma asked, innocently taking a sip of her milkshake.

**Ummm….**

"If you want to, I guess."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Emma put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a peck on the lips.

**Shit Emma.**

"What was that for?"

"Just for being so cute."

**Don't**.

"Yeah, well, we better get going. We have to babysit Ang while Joey gets his tux fit."

"What about Shane? Or Callie?"

"I am not leaving my kid sister with that asshole, and when I asked Callie she said 'I have some important business to take care of.' So, we're stuck Em."

"That's alright, let's go."

Craig picked up his keys and they headed towards his car.

**This could be a disaster.**

"Its Craig's, isn't it?" Manny said, staring at Callie and her _True Choice Pregnancy _box.

"Well, Craig won't mind. Trust me. He'll be cool about it. He wants his own family, he wants the life he never had, on account of his dad and all, I mean…"

"Did you come here just to lecture me on Craig's family history? Because I sort of know it already, thanks."

"Look, I'm sorry. I got help, I'm better now. I was buying some make up and I saw you over here."

"Manny, you almost got me raped, are you aware of that? You stole my boyfriend from me; you fucked up my life! Nothing you could ever do could make me want to be your friend, because nothing can amount to the incompensatable pain you put me through!"

**Alright, this is just getting awkward now.**

"You don't think I've paid? Callie, I just spent the last four months in a white, padded room with psychologists walking in and out every ten minutes. Spent my days going to support groups and in a white jacket. I lost all my friends. I think we're even, I'd say."

**For once, Manny has a point. She's truly, truly, sorry.**

"I don't know what to do with this thing," Callie mumbled, staring at the box. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Let's go back to your house."

"Manny, I live with Craig now…for the summer, I mean."

Manny hesitated. "We can go back to my place."

"Emma, Emma can you do my hair?" Angie said, tugging on Emma's jean jacket. "Sure!" Angie jumped up on Emma's lap, and Emma began to braid her hair.

"No, no, no! Like Callie does it, like Callie does it," Angie said, halting her.

Emma quietly growled. "Angie, I don't know how Callie does it."

Craig shut his eyes, slightly embarrassed by Angie's comment. It made things weird, especially for him, considering he had sort of cheated on Emma and all. Big time, though he didn't mean to. The worst part? He felt guilty. At least with Manny and Ashley there was no guilt to long after. Craig picked up a nearby tennis ball and juggled it in his hand, playing with the green fabric.

As they sat on the porch a few young girls walked by, walking their dog. When they saw Craig they started to giggle, staring at him flirtatiously. Craig smiled at them, but didn't think anything of it – he was kind of used to random freshmen finding him attractive.

"Callie," Manny said, staring at the long tube.

"What? God Manny I can't take this anymore," Callie replied, coming out of the bathroom.

Manny slowly handed the pregnancy test over to Callie. Callie turned on the light in Manny's room so she could see the color. Manny watched her nervously.

"Okay Craig, I better get going. I have to run home and get ready for Spinners," Emma said, standing up.

"Emma, you look great," Craig said, touching her arm.

Emma sat back down and leaned to kiss him, but he stood stationary, totally motionless. In the midst of their moment Shane pulled his car up in the driveway, some rock music shaking his BMW with vibrating pulses. After turning his car off he quickly slammed his door, causing Emma to draw her attention to him and brisk away from Craig. Shane took his navy Abercrombie shirt off, pretending as if he didn't see Emma sitting on the steps. Crumpling it in his hands he approached the front door from his car, ready to turn the knob. Emma stared at his ripped chest hopelessly, secretly wishing Craig could look more like that. Craig scowled at him fiercely; Shane was pulling out the big weapons for this nuclear war.

"Craig," he acknowledged coldly, nodding. **Ass wipe.**

He began to walk in the house, purposely ignoring Emma.

"Hi Shane!" Emma giggled.

"Oh hi," he said, turning his head. "Emily, right?"

"Emma," she said, blushing.

"Au château mademoiselle," he said, kissing her hand.

"Hi…" she mumbled, fluttering her eyelashes as Shane held onto her hand.

**What a sleezball.**

Manny put a hand on Callie's shoulder, offering some comfort.

"Manny, I have to go," Callie said, grabbing the pregnancy test off the table. She shoved the little white stick back in the box it came in, throwing it in her purse. Before Manny could even say a word Callie was bolting out her door, popping a cigarette out of her back pocket. Exhaling the smoke through her nose she puffed the smoke out casually, as if it didn't matter. As she started to walk back to Craig's Tate drove up, smiling from the window of his gleaming silver convertible.

"Hey, you want a ride?" he asked.

Callie stopped walking, and studied his brand new car. **Ooh.** She nodded and opened the door, taking another puff of her cigarette.

"Thanks,"

"Where ya going?"

"Back to Craig's," she said, opening the door.

Tate turned on the radio, searching for a station.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he said, turning the leather wheel.

"I know. Not much I want to be around in anymore," Callie replied.

"Not even me?"

Callie laughed. "I don't mind you, Tate." Callie could see Craig's house a little off in the distance, nearby in sight. "I'm just done with a lot of things, that's all."

"We miss having you around…I miss you, babe."

After a few minutes of light conversation Tate pulled the car over, gently turning off the ignition. **Fuck**. Sitting on the curb of the street he closed the top of his convertible by pressing a square black button, smiling and putting a hand on Callie's leg. He leaned over to kiss her, pinning his one arm against her seat and the other on the tinted window closest to her. **Shit, why of all days to pull something like this.** Callie pushed him away, shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"What you want me too!"

"What I want is for you to take me home!" He tried again to kiss her, softly holding her face.

"C'mon, you've been asking for it for a long time,"

"Tate!" she said, slapping him. It didn't stop him though, he kept kissing her, laying his hand on her breast. She yelled again, but it didn't matter. **Quick, think fast.** Callie clenched the cigarette that was in her other hand tightly, tightening her grip on it. Raising it up from her side she pushed the burning tip behind Tate's ear with her forefingers. He jerked away suddenly, holding onto his seared ear.

"BITCH!"

"I'll walk, thanks," Callie shot back, opening the door, causing Tate to nearly fall into the street.

Wiping his spit off her face she grabbed her purse and stepped into the street, giving Tate the finger.

"Fuck you!"

"You're only hurting yourself, get back in the car sweetheart!" he said, driving next to Callie as she walked in the street.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, almost at the top of her lungs. Tate's face scrunched from the piercing squeal, and he stepped on the gas firmly, zooming past Callie as he noticed the suspicious scowls of nearby neighbors. She shook her head and frowned.

"Shane, don't you have something to do?" Craig said, protectively putting an arm around Emma.

"Something like that. See ya around, kid," Shane said, winking at Emma. He walked back into the house, feeling satisfied. **She melted like a popsicle. Too easy.**

"So, Spinner's. How long were we gonna stay?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, until whenever you want to leave." Emma replied, her blue eyes shining against the sun. Emma really looked gorgeous to Craig for a moment. Her golden streaks shining a white glare into his face, her blue eyes sparkling. A part of him really liked her for a moment, and wanted to be with her. Craig leaned over and kissed her, putting his hands on her face. For a whole five minutes, he actually felt like he wanted to be Emma Nelson's boyfriend.

Callie approached closer to the house, sweating profusely.

**Ugh,** she thought, watching Craig and Emma play tonsil hockey on the front porch. Callie quickly snuck in through a backdoor on the patio, shutting the door quietly and wiping her sweat with her arm. She felt a little dizzy again. She needed a fix, of absolutely anything, but she didn't want to call Evie. She was sad, angry, and confused, and her drugs were the only thing keeping her stable. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a small mirror and baggie, and making sure no one else was around she ducked into the nearest bathroom, shutting off the lights. She hunched over the dirty mirror, putting a finger over one nostril and inhaling the white powder up the other.

**Finally.**

"Craig,"

"Craig!" Emma said, giggling in between kisses.

"What Em?" he said, smiling.

"I need to go freshen up so we can leave," she said. Leaving Craig she walked into the house, yawning as she approached the bathroom. She jerked the handle with two hands, trying to open it. **I thought no one else was home but Shane…weird**.

**Shit, **Callie thought. Scrambling to hide the drugs she knocked her purse off the sink, all the contents spilling to the ground.

"Ooh, sorry," Emma said, opening the door, a little startled. Callie had successfully managed to hide her drugs, but something still looked a little fishy to Emma. Emma bent over, helping Callie pick up her make-up and money.

"Thanks but I've got it Emma," she said, trying to shuffle everything back into one central pile.

"No, it's my fault, I startled you,"

"Whatever." Callie quickly pulled her things together, trying to hide her red nose with her long hair. Running out of the room she stuffed everything in her bag, not looking back at Emma.

Walking into the office Callie plopped down on the worn out couch lazily, putting her hand on her forehead. She was sweating profusely, and still felt like she was spinning in twenty million circles. As Shane walked back up to his room he noticed Callie through the glass sliding door, looking ill and pale. He slid the door open, studying at her curiously.

**Great, just the person I want to see.**

"Leave me alone Shane,"

"Are you okay?"

"Fucking hour is over, hate to break it to you." Callie shot back, feeling her eyes roll uncontrollably.

"You want me to take you up to your room?"

"No! God leave me alone or I'll kick your little lacrosse ass!"

"No need, Craig already volunteered," Shane mumbled, closing the door and walking away.

**What is he talking about? Craig, telling people to stay away from me? Why does he always have to be the hero, he's not, he's not!**

"Shane, wait!"

Emma shut the door behind her, looking into the mirror. Fluffing her hair she ran a finger through it, trying to arrange it in a satisfying position. She splashed some cold water on her face, letting the freezing droplets sink into her skin. She began posing inn front of the mirror, grinning. **Why yes, I'm Mrs. Manning. What's the Craig, spend the weekend in Paris with you? Of course!**

Out of the corner of eye she noticed a small box lying in the corner of the mirror, and after wiping her face with a towel she circled around the room, spinning. **Ooh Craig, diamonds, how did you know?** Slowly she paced to the corner of the bathroom, debating whether or not she should pick it up. Reaching for the white box she brought it closer to her face, reading the fine print. _True Choice Pregnancy Test. _She flipped the box over, studying all four sides. **Oh my god.** As she rotated it to the other side a small, long stick fell out, dropping to the ground. **Pregnant.** Emma dropped it to the ground and scurried away nervously. Her ex-best friend was pregnant.


	15. Kiss The Girl

A/N: Almost done! Please read and review….I don't own DG, Jakey Wakey, blablabla…

Callie walked into Spinner's house, pushing everyone out of the way. Her head was pounding; two little drummers were pursuing a constant cadence all throughout her brain. **Alright, you're going to talk to Shane. You're going to talk to him**. **Yeah, yeah! I'm gonna talk to him about this. And yell, yeah, yell, yell, yell! Because he's an asshole!** Bolting through the hallway a sharp pain nudged in her the arm as she slammed between the crowded clumps of people, screaming swear words at anyone who crossed her path. Seeing Emma giggling nearby she rolled her eyes, watching her smile widely and look oh-so perfect in her baby blue polo in khakis. Surrounded by Paige, Hazel and Jimmy, Callie felt lightly jealous, remembering that during a simpler time that was her. Craig had his arms wrapped around Emma's waist, holding her beneath his chin, forcing what looked like a fake smile. Callie scowled at her, hoping that if she stared long enough she would just melt to the ground. **No such luck.** Trying to look away she kept her pace, but looked over again, minorly affected. **Craig always held me like that. He's holding another girl the way he held me.** Walking steadily to find Shane she tried to forget about it, and instead just concentrated on looking through the hordes of people. Darting past Emma she ripped her drink out of her hands, than stopped in front of her, drinking it in one large sip. Continuing walking she threw the plastic cup behind her, acknowledging none of the group, though she had just literally stepped into the middle of their conversation. Emma huffed, studying the plastic, crinkled cup. Craig looked at her in shock while Paige and Emma's mouths dropped open, definitely wanting to say something that wasn't a compliment. Callie continued storming around the house, in desperate search of Shane. With her tight leather jacket falling off her small body she continued to steal drinks from people, not even caring that it tasted like shit or that she didn't know what it was. As she came before a smaller, more compact hallway, an older looking guy exiting the bathroom spotted her, stalking closely behind her.

"Can I help you?" Callie fired, shooting around.

The college looking guy put his arm around her, smiling.

"Hey baby, why don't you get out of that dress and be a little more comfortable," he said, nuzzling against her neck.

Callie shuffled him off of her roughly, causing him to spill his drink all over his white shirt. The attractive guy mumbled a four-letter word at her under his breath, while he angrily shook out his shirt. Callie didn't care, and grasped an oak handle to which looked like a bedroom. **Locked.** She than opened the door next to it, seeing Chinese symbols and dragonfly's plastered on the corners of the wooden door. When she opened it, a wave of shock shook her body. Shane and Evie were making out intensely on the bed, and Evie's black shirt had already been catapulted across the room.

"Oh my god,"

"Hey babe, want to join us?" Shane said nonchalantly from underneath Evie, who was lying on top of him, one of her legs on either side of him. He laughed and put his head back down on the pillow, while Evie played with his belt, shaking out her flowing dark hair and wiping her mouth with the side of her hand. Callie closed the door and walked away, even more angered than before. Shoving people by their shoulders to clear her path she slammed into a short, red haired girl who was eating something, and her small appetizer ended up all over Callie.

"Bitch what's your problem?" Callie shouted, getting about in inch from her face.

The girl jumped back, ready to start a fight.

"Whoa, chill girl, or you gonna get hurt,"

Callie pushed her rougher this time, causing her to tremble over a counter. The girl gasped in pain, yet decided Callie wasn't worth her time. She nudged the girl off, and approached the kitchen again, where she stumbled into Sully. When he turned around she nearly tore his drink out of his hand, her vision slightly blurry.

"Gracias!"

She gulped the whole clear substance in one sip, and as she kept walking she grabbed for Heather Sinclair's, until someone stopped her. Spinner was holding his hand out, halting her motionless.

"Why don't we give this back to Heather, you've had a little one to many," he said, trying not to laugh, though Callie looked a little cute tipsy.

"Shut up Spinner! You're not my freak of a dad! I need it, Spinner…phssh. What kind of name is Spinner anyway? Your mom mine as well named her kids Hopper, Jumper, and Headstand…er….give me the damn drink!" she said, grabbing it from his hand. She swallowed almost all at once and threw it at the wall, slightly amused.

"Now the party's really started! Wahoo!"

Spinner put an arm on her shoulder, looking around the room. "Callie," he said, trying to calm her obnoxious, high-pitched voice down. People were starting to stare, and not in a good way.

"Ooh, Spinner! I never knew you thought of me that way," she said, looking at his hand. She licked her lips with her tongue, playing games with her facial expression. She scooted up about an inch from him and grabbed his hands, wrapping them around her waist. She leaned into kiss him, and he stopped her, pretending as if he didn't want too.

"Silly Callie, what are you doing, ha-ha," he said, looking around, just mentally praying Paige was nowhere in sight. Spinner really wasn't good at faking. In reality, he was just drawing more attention to himself.

"Let's go find somewhere for you to lye down," he said, taking her hand. She giggled foolishly as he led her around the bend of the bedrooms, pulling her bumpily into a small, darkened closet. He shut the door and Callie leaned against a pile of coats for support, taking a large, deep breath and talking to herself.

"You don't need Shane. Or stupid Craig. Stupid, stupid Shane with his stupid man-whore…"

"Shane, let's not worry about Shane, or Craig," he said, tucking her hair behind her ears. They kissed deeply for about five minutes, and Callie embraced him back, fooling around with his tongue ring playfully.

**Well hey, she wanted this, right?**

He slid his hand roughly up her chest from the side of her dress, and it even hurt her a bit as Spinner coarsely and jaggedly grabbed her breasts. **Ow. **

He kissed her again, this time sliding his hand to undo the zipper of her dress.

"Spinner,"

"Shh, don't talk,"

"Spinner…Spinner…"

"What?"

Callie's face turned white as he looked at her, not wanting to stop. She tried to contain herself as a puddle of vomit trailed out of her mouth, hitting Spinner's shoe than following to the ground.

"Oh my god, Callie these were new!" he said, shaking his shoes out. Callie put her hands over her stomach in pain, and Spinner hurried out of the closet as discretely as he could, disgusted at his shoes, rather than what he had just done. Callie fumbled against the door soon after it, holding onto it for support. She stumbled out back into the party, where everyone was staring at her. She wasn't drunk, yet was just in that state of mind that can make you a bit clumsy. In addition, she was really vulnerable – and angry. Honestly, she was baffled as to why she had just let Spinner Mason feel her up.

"What are you all fucking looking at? Take a god damn picture!" she screamed, reaching underneath her leather jacket and pulling up the strap on her mini dress. A lot of people looked at her suspiciously again – she was skinny again, really skinny.

Again, the random guy from the bathroom spotted her again, this time grabbing her.

"Hey darlin, drink?" he said, extending out his plastic blue cup. Callie smiled widely. Instead of grabbing the drink she grabbed his arm, using it for support to jump up on the table. She kicked all the food and plates over, alarming a series of heart wrenching noises.

"Callie, what the fuck?" Spinner shouted, tearing his hair in aggravation. A large crowd suddenly attracted, and in the distance Craig, Paige, Emma, Hazel and Jimmy all looked over, much like the rest of the party.

"Hey Marco! Turn up this music! I love this song!" Callie shouted, extremely energetically. She just needed to have some fun. She had just walked in on Shane and Evie, and she had just vomited all over Spinner…though it was not from the alcohol.

Marco wasn't sure what to do. From the living room he very hesitantly turned the volume dial up, almost looking at Spinner in fright.

Callie started dancing provocatively, attracting an even larger crowd, mainly guys, over to the table. She ripped her jacket off her small body and threw it into the other room, where it landed on some freshman's head. **Oh shit, that was my jacket! Oh well, I think I stole that one anyway.**

Callie laughed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, shaking it all around. She laughed and touched the ground, doing a tootsie roll, followed by just a solid minute of shaking her butt. The random guy who offered her a drink jumped on the table next to her, as well as another college looking guy. As Callie continued to body roll the college guys sandwiched her between them, grinding with her and grabbing her butt.

"She's such a whore!" Paige said, looking at Callie in disgust.

"This has got to stop," Craig said, in shock. As he walked closer to the table Emma jumped in front of him, freezing him.

"Craig, what are you doing?"

"Ending this!"

"You're my boyfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, and that's my friend up there, totally unaware of what she's doing."

"Really Craig? I think she knows damn well what she's doing. Gosh you chase after Callie more than you chase after me! If you really care about me, than turn around and walk back over to Jimmy."

Craig sighed.

"Excuse me Emma."

"Ugh!" Emma snorted, infuriated, as Craig walked up to the table. He jumped up on it, kicking the remaining drinks over.

"Dude, table's full!" one of the guys said, who was dancing with Callie.

Craig grabbed Callie's hand, yanking her out of the two guys.

"Bye!" she waved. "Hey wait," she said, studying Craig's hold on her hand. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to be the hero again? No! I know you threatened Shane. Well ya know what? I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!" she screamed, fully sober, squirming for him to let go of it.

"The lady said no!" one of the guys shouted, grabbing Callie's other hand.

"Let go of her!"  
"No, she's coming with me! You don't even know her!"

"You little asshole!" the guy pushed Craig off the table, slamming him in the face with his fist. Craig fumbled back, into Emma in a painful way. The guy jumped off the table than punched him in the stomach, followed by a quick elbow to his side.

"Craig!" Emma shouted, tending to him.

Callie slumped her head on the table, dropping her mouth.

"Ha-ha!" she laughed, as did everyone else, mainly at Craig, who had just gotten the shit beaten out of him.

"Let me see," Emma said softly to Craig, who was on the ground. Emma put her hands on both sides of his head and reeled his eye close to her, blowing on the swollen area lightly.

Emma winced her head back at Callie, who was laughing right at Craig. She bolted over to Callie and grabbed her by the ankle, knocking her down on the table.

"Don't mess with me Greenpeace, I'll kick your ass!" she said, holding her stomach again.

"Prove it!"

Callie swung at Emma, and Emma swung back, starting a fight. It was hard to tell who won, especially when Jimmy pulled Emma back and another guy pulled Callie back. It looked like Callie had succeeded in bruising Emma though; she had a big bump now under her eye. She always was a tough cookie.

Emma screamed. "Let me go Jimmy she needs to get what she deserves!"

"Get what I deserve!"

"Yeah you pregnant whore! You're a fucking slut and you're ruining my life!" Then, that was it, the whole room went silent. Callie looked around, breathing deeply. Everybody was looking at her- everybody knew.


	16. Blurt It Out

AUTHORS NOTE: Please read and review! You can review by scrolling down to the bottom left hand corner and clicking GO next to SUBMIT REVIEW. Thanks everyone. I don't own DTNG, Craig…almost done! Maybe like 2-3 more chapters? You'll be surprised.

Callie stared at the same stream of tepid water falling from the shiny silver faucet. With every drop that splattered in the clear, half filled bathtub, the larger the lump in her throat got. She grazed her hand down her hair, which was wet only at the tips, and looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of black underwear, and one of Craig's white beaters, which was almost completely soaked. She put her hands over her stomach.

She stared at the digital neon clock above the toilet and squinted through the darkness of the bathroom. **2:22 am**. Callie submerged herself a little farther into the water, and listened to the drip drop of the same stream.

"Callie?" Craig asked, turning the doorknob and entering the room. Quite frankly, he was a little shocked. It's not every day that you walk into your bathroom and find your ex-girlfriend, half-dressed and lying in a partially filled bathtub. Craig walked a little more into the room, and adjusted his boxers.

**Is she okay? She's not moving.**

But when he came to the edge of the bathtub, and swung his feet into the tub while sitting on the rim, Callie was lying in the tub, motionless. Her hair was curly and wet at the tips, and dry and straight at the top. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her white beater was turned transparent. Her face was completely free of make up, and she had her clammy hands half on her black underwear and half on her lower stomach. Craig put his hand on her leg, and shook her a little.

"Cal? Cal!" He said, shaking her a little harder. Callie submerged herself up a little more from the water, and opened her eyes.

"Callie! What is wrong with you?" But he knew what was wrong.

"Nothing, I," she said, her voice cracking a little. She started to gaze off into the neon clock again, trying to wish Craig wasn't there. Craig whipped her other arm from beneath the water, trying to get her attention.

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me about earlier?"  
"Just leave me alone, I'm fine!"

"You are not fine! Look at you! Why are you lying to me? What, is it drugs? I know you're on drugs, don't hide it! Callie why won't you talk to me? Why don't you talk to me anymore? Why won't you talk to me about this?" He said, frustrated and roughly.

Tears from Callie's eyes splattered loudly beneath her, making that the only audible sound. With every word he squeezed her a little harder – and she felt sicker, both mentally, and physically.

_Did you move my shit you little whore? Why can't you ever do anything right you slut?_ Images of Paul swinging his hand at her replayed like a movie in her head. Play, stop, rewind, pause. She could almost feel the piece of glass wedging into her arm. She could feel hitting the bottom of the staircase. And the hard, pointy rock slicing her neck.

"No, please. I didn't move it, don't, no..." She whispered, panting, holding onto her scar.

Craig released himself, staring at this skinny creature that was distraught and broken. **Oh my god, look what you've become. Stop this. Look what you're doing to her.**

"Callie, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said. He let go of her arms and stepped into the bathtub completely, feeling the lukewarm water tingling his feet. He bent over, picking Callie up from her small waist, and brought her into his chest. With her head still hanging she fit her head into him like a lost puzzle piece, and he wrapped his arms around her. The funny this was, nothing ever felt as perfect as Craig holding Callie, because she was his lost puzzle piece. His stomach conformed to her every curve. He could feel the water from her shirt dripping down his body.

"Let's talk about this."

"I guess," She cried hysterically.

"How did Emma know before me?"

"She's a nosy bitch," Callie cried.

"That was dumb for her to do, announce it and all."

"Are you gonna break up with her?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna break up with Shane?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if there is a me and Shane."

"This whole party-girl thing has to stop now, for real,"

"Don't be a hypocrite."

"I'm not."

"Why not? Like you were never a party-guy? Like you never started groping Manny last year at your party to make me jealous?" she said, pulling away.

"That was way different,"

"Stop getting mad at me!" Callie quietly said, putting her hands over her ears and pulling away.

"I'm not mad at you!"

"You're getting mad at me!" She said, crying again. She tried to step out of the tub, swinging one foot over, but tripped, and found herself kneeling in the bathtub, looking into the water with her hands cemented on the bottom of the tub.

Craig slid his back down the wall, until he too was sitting against the wall, half submerged. He didn't care though. He gently pulled Callie away from her tangled position between the tub and the bathroom floor, and brought her into his arms, cradling her like a small infant, just letting her cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck unevenly, and he weaved his one arm around her neck for support, and the other under her leg.

"I'm so sorry Craig, I'm sorry. You hate me, I'm sorry…"

"No, I don't hate you, it's not your fault." He replied, stroking her thigh.

"I'm sorry," Callie kept reiterating.

"Its okay, we can do this, together. I love you. It's my baby too. Don't apologize for anything – its not like you did it alone."

**But it might not be yours.**


	17. Chain

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY! Sorry I haven't updated for a while – my computer's been down. I don't own Degrassi, Jake, etc. This chapter, entitled "Chain", is my favorite song by Jake's ex-band, Mind The Gap. Enjoy!

"So, what did you do?" Callie asked, whispering quietly into the mouthpiece of the portable phone.

"You have to tell your family," Manny said.

Callie gulped.

"Hello?"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You have to talk to your family," Manny repeated calmly.

"I am not talking to my parents. They're hardly what I called parents. They never have to know."

"Never have to know? Callie, this is not like you broke a window with a baseball or lost your ballet shoes. There is a child in your stomach!"

Manny had a point, and Callie really didn't want to agree.

"Its not a child yet. An egg, a little circle, a ball if you will. Children cry. Scream. Poop. None of that is going on. It is not your place Manny to tell me what to do about this, don't even,"

"Don't even? Callie, you have no fucking idea what you're getting yourself into. Don't even talk to me like I don't know what I'm talking about, because you're damn wrong! Don't even talk to me like that, ever, killing that little 'circle' in my stomach was my biggest fucking regret, so don't you 'don't even' me,"

**Ouch.**

"Manny, I'm so sorry. Please, just help me. Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah, I had to, you have too. And Craig has to tell Joey. You mine as well tell your little skank friend Evie, because you're not going to fit into those clothes you're always borrowing from her. Look, you need to get some rest, so why don't you call me tomorrow."

Callie hung up the phone.

She walked over to her closet, pulling out her clothes. Her miniskirts, her lace tube tops, her transparent thongs, black stilettos. She crumpled them into a big ball in her arms, kicking her door open with her foot. She walked outside and out the back door, into the backyard. Walking behind a group of trees she dumped the clothes on the ground, sandwiching them into the dirt with her bare foot. She pulled her lighter out of her back pocket, slowly edging the flickering light against the corner of her jean miniskirt. She watched as all the clothes Evie had bought her, and some she had stolen, become engulfed in flames, a fire roaring with the burning smell of leather. She threw another sequined bra in, watching the fire grow taller.

"Little bit of a pyro, are we?" Craig asked, staring at her.

"Geez Craig, you scared the crap out of me. Why do you always have the tendency to just be randomly lurking around?"

"Wish I knew," he said, joining Callie at the fire. "But than again, you are burning something right outside my window."

Callie stared into the fire, the burning aromas piercing her eyes with tears. Craig watched her hopelessly as she looked into the fire, remembering how once, last year, it was the complete opposite.

"Hey," he said, touching and turning her head to kiss her. As her face brushed his, a salty, moist droplet fell between the joining of their lips.

"We talked about this, remember?"

"I know, we did. You're so cool about this,"

"Kathryn. Hunter." Craig said, putting his hand on Callie's stomach.

"Huh?"

"This baby needs a name, you know."

**C'mon Callie. Suck it up. You have to tell him eventually.** Callie froze nervously, almost feeling the words vibrating against her lips, ready to explode. Craig leaned over and kissed her on the stomach, than wrapped his arms around it again to give it an even bigger kiss. Callie looked down and watched Craig trail kisses on her stomach – it was killing her.

"Please stop," she said, halting him.

"Everything okay?" he asked, while Callie helped raise him up. "Look, I know this is scary."

She opened her mouth, ready to speak, but closed her mouth again.

"Do you have any secrets, Callie?"

She laughed. "This again?" she smiled, feeling slightly relieved.

"Secrets, like things…" he trailed.

"Nobody knows," they finished, together in unison. Craig gave her a gentle hug, kissing her on the head.

"Maybe."

**What?**

Craig pulled her away, looking at her.

"That's not what you're supposed to say," he said, staring at her with a puzzled expression.

**Suck it up.**

"Alright, give it to me." Craig was ready for anything. 'I'm a space alien'. 'I drink blood, I'm a vampire.' 'I have X-ray vision.'

"I don't know if it's yours."

"If what's mine?" he said, momentarily, as if ready for her to finish the rest of her sentence.

**Oh god.** Craig felt his heart pound against his chest, almost like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Who else could it be?"

**NO, WHY DID YOU ASK THAT, WHY?**

"Shane."

"Shane? Shane who?"

"SHANE MANNING! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it…"

"Did he rape you?"

"Well, no…."

"Than how could you not have meant too? What did his penis just accidentally get put in your…"

Callie covered her ears. "Just stop!"

"When, when did you have sex with him? While you were still with me?

"I don't even know what we were than, okay?"

"We were still together, weren't we?"

"We weren't anything when I did," she shot back.

"Where? In my house?"

"At Bridget's, in the bathroom…" she mumbled, turning bright red.

Callie could've sworn she heard Craig mumble 'slut', but wasn't too sure.

"What did you just call me? Oh c'mon, like you never did it?"

Chills shook Craig. He had no idea what to do. At least with Manny he knew it was his.

**How could this have happened?**

Emma studied her reflection in her vanity mirror, playing with her blue dolphin necklace.

"Oh c'mon Emma you don't have to get all down and sucky about Craig, even I could have told you he was a jerk," Paige said, carelessly flipping through her Teen People magazine.

"I loved him so much."

"Emma, I'd highly call what you two had love," Hazel added.

"What?"

"Oh please, even I could of told you Craig was in love with Callie the whole time!" Paige rebutted.

"And why didn't you say something?" Emma winced.

"Duh! Because you're our friend." Hazel replied.

**Bitches**.

Callie zipped up her suitcase, crying. She messily stuffed her clothing in the other compartments, forcing the zipper to shut. She quickly propped it up on its wheels, rolling it out into the hallway. She speedily popped into Angie's room, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Bye Ang," she said, soothing her hand over her dark curls. Callie continued down the stairs, taking a look around the Manning house for the last time.

"Paige, Craig…"

"Hunn, give it up!"

"Here," Hazel said, opening her purse. " Eases the pain." She threw a cold silver flask over at Emma, and she stared at it nervously.

"Emma, its just liquor."

**What the hell.** Emma opened it and chugged her first sips.

Callie felt a dark pain subside her as she approached closer to the door of her house. Looking up at her window, her blue curtain was swaying the exact same way it was the day she had left. **11:00**, her watch read. She turned the knob, nudging her suitcase over the wooden stoop. **Oh my god.** Everything smelled the same. Everything looked the same. The white carpeting on the stairs. The smell of Aaron's drugs and Brooke's vodka. A strange aroma that reminded her of home. She started up the stairs, the wood creaking beneath her obnoxiously. She opened the door to her room, crying as her eyes studied the aqua walls. Her pink sheets were still messy on her bed, and a picture of her, Hazel, and Paige dressed up as the Mean Girls for Halloween still sat contently in a frame on her bookcase. She walked up it, holding the Best Friends Forever frame in her hands. She chucked it across the room, smacking it against the wall, the pink glass shattering to the ground in a million pieces. Angrily she watched it, remembering that another piece of glass was there. A piece of glass stained a deep scarlet. She touched the large scar on her arm, piercing with pain as her fingers wove into the scabbed blood. **I don't belong here. What am I doing here? Why I am here?** Callie felt extremely nauseous. She didn't know why she dragged herself here in the middle of the night. To the place that abused her. To the place that drove her to anorexia. To the place that mentally messed with her head. She grabbed her suitcase instantaneously, planning on running back out. **Maybe if I sneak out, no one will notice I was ever here. ** She started back out into the hallway, trying to be as discrete as possible. This wasn't her family anymore. Just a group of strangers who happened to be in her life.

"Callie?"

She halted. Brooke was calling her name, and she turned around to face her. Brooke flickered the light on, gaping at Callie. She walked towards her, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Baby, baby," she said, pulling Callie into a hug. Callie stood still, awkwardly participating in the embrace. "I knew you'd come home. I knew it sweetheart. Please stay, please baby."

"Brooke," she mumbled. Brooke released her grip on her, holding her still by the arms.

"You look beautiful," she said, crying and caressing her sandy blonde hair.

"I'm not staying," Callie mumbled, looking down at her suitcase.

"Why, why not?"

"I just came home to get something, that's all."

"No, please stay, we've missed you so much, you can't leave me again, I've been a wreck."

"I can't."

"Why not?"  
"Because I'm pregnant."

"How long?"

"A month on Friday,"

"Well, is it that Manning boys?"

"I don't know."

"You need to stay here, you have to stay. I don't want you out on the streets somewhere when you're bringing a life into this world, honey," she said, putting a hand on her stomach.

**Maybe things could be different.**

"Why don't you come lay down, I'll make you some tea," Brooke said, taking Callie's hand. Callie came and sat down in the kitchen, feeling a little queasy.

"Should I get an abortion?" Callie asked, playing with her ballet charm bracelet.

Brooke nearly dropped the tea bag on the ground.

"That's a really big thing, baby," she said, handing Callie the warm cup of tea.

Callie took a sip. **Who knew Brooke could actually be a mother for once.**

"Where's Aaron?"

"Out for the night with his new girlfriend, Heather."

"I don't want to be here. You just need to know."

"I know. Why don't you go to bed, in your bed. Think about staying, for real this time. That boy's house isn't the best place for you to be right now."

**Maybe I should stay**.

Craig knocked on Callie's door, trying to be as quiet as possible. **That was horrible of me. She's so sensitive right now, I should know better than to bend out of shape like that.**

"Callie," he said, slowly turning the doorknob. He opened the door, expecting to see her sitting on the bed or reading on the windowsill. Instead, her suitcase on the ground was gone and her bed looked as if it had been untouched.

"Call," he mumbled, in shock. He ran into the bathroom, bursting open the door.

"SHANE!" he shouted, running into Shane's room as fast as his legs could take him.

"Where the fuck is she?" he said, tearing Shane out of bed by the collar. Clenching his teeth he threw him against the wall, screaming. Evie rose from under the covers, half naked in her bra.

"Where is she Shane? Huh? Where is she? And you! Get out of my house you slut! Don't you dare use the door, go out my window! Move it, c'mon!" he said, throwing her shirt at her with his free hand.

Evie scurried out, shaking her butt for Shane when Craig wasn't looking.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Shane mumbled, groggily and confused.

"Callie! Where the fuck is she?"

"I don't know! Put me down you psycho! Joey! JOEY!" Shane screamed, trying to awake Joey. But Shane did know. He didn't know it, but he knew. Had he had not been thinking about ripping Callie's clothes off that day at the beach, he would be able to help him. But he couldn't.

Joey approached the doorway of his room, frustrated.

"Craig Manning," he said, seriously. Craig threw him back in his bed, and walked into the hallway.

"What is with you these days?"

"Joey, leave me alone."

"No, you come here and talk to me right now! You're fighting, throwing Callie around, having parties while I'm gone, what is the matter with you?"

Craig rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Don't you turn away from me I'm your father!"

Craig turned. "You're not my dad."

Brooke pulled the covers over Callie's head, kissing her on the head.

"Goodnight,"

**Brooke cares. She actually cares for once.**

Craig grabbed the keys to his car, throwing his jacket in the passengers seat.

"Craig! Get back in this house," Joey yelled. Ignoring Joey he started the car, driving down the street with no specific destination. He couldn't figure out why he was freaking out so badly, but than again remembered what happened the last time Callie ran away. She ALWAYS ran from her problems – something that could keep Craig up at night, distracted during school, and uneasy during the day. It just drove him ballistic, and he couldn't explain it. **Where could she be?**

Callie was sound asleep in her room, her covers pulled past her head. She had another dream about drowning; nearly identical to the one she had had a couple days back. She opened her eyes, shooting open to the blank wall next to her. Loud noises were interfering with each other downstairs, acute and painful to the ear. Banging, swearing and breaking were muffled by crying- Callie jumped out of bed, closing her door as fast as she could. She locked it nervously, propping her stool against the knob. She scurried back over to her bed, holding a teddy bear Craig had gotten for her close to her arms. Stroking the head she smashed her chin against it, shutting her eyes. About every five minutes she heard her name, followed by swearing and screaming. **Please stop, please stop, please stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…** Every time a piece of glass shattered against the wall she cringed, squeezing the teddy bear in her arms a little harder. After twenty minutes of crying and screaming the argument ended, and she knew it was over. The aromas of Aaron's drugs scented into her room, signaling the end of the argument, the drugs being Aaron's relief. **I need some of that.**

"No! No!" she shouted, out loud. For once she was going to resist. Trying to distract herself she laid back down on her bed, thinking of names.

**Madison. Madison Manning…um, no. Blayne Manning. Charlie Manning. Becca Manning. Brett Manning. The last name will be Manning, right. Oh my god. What if Craig doesn't take care of it? What if it's all mine? Madison Taylor. Blayne Taylor. Becca Taylor. Brett Taylor. Oh my god.** Staring at a pair of scissors on her desk she yearned to go and hold them against her wrists, just to feel…Callie jumped off her bed, scurrying down to Aaron's room. She needed something – anything.

"CALLIE! CALLIE!" Craig screamed, driving everywhere he thought she might be. **3:00 a.m. Where is she? **Craig lost his mind looking for her. After three hours of cell phone calls, shameless screaming and praying, she was nowhere to be found.

If only Shane could have been with him.

**I want some of that**, Callie thought, trying to be at ease as she sat in Aaron's horrific smelling room.

"Give me some of that," she said, shifting her feet.

Aaron put his joint down, confused. "Aren't you knocked up?"

She hated that word. "Give me some,"

"God, you're even fatter than before," he said, picking his joint back up. Callie picked a pillow off the ground and chucked at him, making him fumble slightly.

"Bitch!"

Callie walked downstairs, in search of some advil. Feeling queasy she halted at the bottom of the steps, holding onto the rail. As her stomach rumbled she hunched over, letting a splurge of vomit trail out of her mouth. It quickly stained the carpet, and Callie felt shaky once again. Stepping into the living room she dropped into a blue chair, forgetting about the vomit stained carpet. Curling up in a ball she felt as if she would vomit again, but was distracted by her pounding head. Every time her head throbbed her muscles ached as well, shocking her body.

Brooke stumbled into the room, holding a glass of vodka.

"You're in my chair. Yoo-hoo! Hey slut you're in my chair!" she slurred, sipping off the edge of her drink.

Callie shook her head, completely stationary.

"I'm not moving." She mumbled.

"Hey – what's that on your stomach? Huh?" Brooke shouted.

"A belly button ring," Callie mumbled.

"Huh? What? Huh?"  
"A belly button ring, god leave me alone,"

"How dare you talk back to me you dirty whore! Paul! She's giving lip again! The whore is giving lip again!"

Callie flinched. **Oh my god**. She quickly raced out of the chair, reaching for the door. Grabbing for the door knob she tripped over her self, plunging to the ground on her stomach. Screaming in pain she cringed, holding her stomach.

"What did you do now?" Paul screamed. Holding his belt he whipped it at Callie, and the last thing Callie remembered was lying on the ground, sobbing.

**This needs to stop.**


	18. New Deep

AUTHORS NOTE: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I apologize if parts of the next two chapters don't make sense. I don't own Degrassi, just Callie and such.

Callie ran into the kitchen, shoving a notebook, a pen, and a bottle of water into a small blue book bag. Dashing out of the kitchen she didn't look back. She didn't want to look back.

**I love her so much. More than anything in this world. I can't stand it how much I want to be with her, every second of every hour of every day. I want to be with her. She's like no other girl I've ever known in my life. She's amazing. She's beautiful. She makes me feel like I belong in this world. She's my everything. I need to marry her. **Craig studied his ceiling some more, staring at a picture of Callie sitting between his legs. She looked beautiful – she was beautiful.

**What am I doing here?** Callie thought, standing at the edge of the pier. Feeling the cold water against her feet, she stood completely still, hoping not to slip. With her heart pounding out of her chest she stared down at the current, watching the ripples glide across the water.

Taking off her shirt she set it on the pier, stacking her shoes on top of it, the sun glaring in her eyes. She tilted her head up at the sunny sky, the blaze of the orange rays scorching her retinas. It was the most beautiful morning of the whole summer – birds chirping, trees swaying gently with the breeze. Walking closer to the edge she stared into the water, feeling her body quivering. Lifting a foot up she grazed it against the top of the lake, skidding droplets quietly. Submerging her numb foot completely into the cold water tingled her foot, chilling it frigidly. Sliding her toes to the edge of the wooden pier she watched her own reflection in the water, seeing the distorted image of her face ripple with the waves. Closing her eyes she took another step, slipping into the water. She opened her eyes underwater, watching herself fall further and further.

Craig got out of bed, walking downstairs. His hair still ruffled and pajamas still wrinkled he grabbed his camera off the hallway end table, more joyous than ever. As he picked up his camera he noticed a small piece of paper, glued slightly to the strap. Unfolding it he held it in his hands, close to his eyes.

I wish you knew how much I want to be with you. I wish you knew how sorry I am - I wish you knew everything. I wish you knew you'll always be the only person I'll ever love. I wish you knew why I can't stick around. Craig Manning, I wish you knew how much I love you because you'll always be my world. I hope you're the first to see this…

**Callie**

**A suicide note. Oh my god. **Staring at the paper he immediately ran for his car, his keys ready to start ignition. **Where would she go?** Driving in different directions he tried to think, think about anything that would help him find her.

_"Is that like your biggest fear, not dying humanely?"_

"I think in the event that I did die, it would probably be with you and the smelly jello, but just the fact that I could get on a plane tomorrow and crash into the ocean just scares me."

"_Well, I'd never let that happen,"_

**Water. Water. Water!** Craig remembered very suddenly, quickly speeding his car around in an illegal u-turn and nearly hitting Toby, who was walking with JT on the sidewalk.

Very tranquilly Callie kept her arms at her sides, not moving them. She knew what she was doing, and it didn't bother her at all. Still watching the pier grow more distant, a montage of her life in Canada echoed through her mind, digging up some of the happiest and most painful memories.

As her ears filled with water, she relived almost every moment since she had met Craig, rekindling every existence of her life last year. This year was a whole another story.

"_Craig-ory. Er, I mean Craig! I'm Craig Manning,"_

_"Ms. Taylor, Mr. Manning, I highly recommend that you refrain from passing notes." _

_"DAMMIT WHO MOVED MY BRIEFCASE? WHOSE BEEN IN MY OFFICE WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE BITCH,"_

"_Here, I'm not very cold. I live down this street too, can I walk you home?" _

"_Actually, I'm trying to get away from home."_

_"Will you read to me?"_

_"Since the first time I saw you you were like an angel,"_

_"How can you be a dancer with that figure?"_

"_Happy Birthday." _

"_Dance with me. You are the light that's leading me, to the place, where I find peace again – you are the light to my soul – you're my everything – you calm the storms and you give me breath - how can I stand here with you and not be moved you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this."_

_"Um, I love you?"_

"_Callie…."_

"_Craig, You need to go."_

"_You don't know what you want." _

"_Yes, FOR ONCE I DO. I want you Callie."_

"_It doesn't fit."_

"_What do you mean it doesn't fit?"_

"_So, that dance showcase thing – you going? My cousin dances there." _

"_I'm kind of in it. I have the finale solo."_

_Edging over the toilet and gagging vomit until no breath was left._

"_Cal, are you going to Craig's tonight?"_

"_Sure. Whatever." _

_"Ok Call, now, I have the perfect idea - Sean. Sean Cameron likes you! Why not go have a little fun? It's the perfect idea, really. He really likes you, its so cute. And he is not bad looking at all – think about it Call. He's on the rebound, fresh, gorgeous and tall. What more do you want?"_

_"Callie, you wanna get out of here?"_

_"Callie, open the door! Open it right now!"_

"_Ooh Craigy-poo! Why can't you let me and Sean have some fun? Your not the boss of me you know! But aww, you're just jealous because that wasn't you. Why won't you just tell me that you want me?"_

"_Callie, who gave you something to drink? How many did you have?"_

"_That doesn't matter. La la la…aww, Craig, your so sweet,"_

"_Callie, you don't what you're doing."_

"_YES, I do! And you want it too – remember, at my house?" _

"_Callie, who got you to drink?" _

"_Manny, Sean, no Manny, no Sean, yeah Sean, Seanny Wanny Bo Ban…" _

_"What…happened…last night?"_

"_I don't know what to say,"_

"_Why did you keep so much from me?"_

"_Craig, you need to calm down." _

"_We need to talk."_

"_No, I need to leave."_

_'Callie, good luck tonight! –Marco'_

'_To Callie – you're going to be great, break a leg! –Paige and Spinner'_

"_Cal, wake up, please wake up. Someone call an ambulance!"_

"_I love you."_

_"Did you just say what I think you just said?"_

_"Believe it. I LOVE CALLIE LAUREN TAYLOR." _

_"No need to brag. I love you."_

_"I love you too." _

_"I'm moving at the end of the term."_

_"Don't think about it,"_

_"Why can't you kiss me like that every time?" _

_"Kiss me more, and I will."_

_"I think I'll be kissing you a lot more before I…leave."_

"_You can't honestly be leaving me. You've changed my life around in a million ways." _

_"Than come with me."_

Coughing persistently a sea of bubbles surrounded her face, fading her vision. As she shut her eyes she deliriously thought she had seen Craig, like in her dreams, but just shut them. Tumbling over she felt her head slam against the wooden leg of the pier, piercing her hard and rough. She was so close. She could feel it.

Craig stared down at the pile of clothes in front of him, shocked. He didn't know where she was; he just knew she was in there somewhere. Taking a large dive he sprayed into the water, choking on the dirt and aquatic plants. Gliding around he struggled to keep his eyes open, which were being pierced by brown debris. As he wipped his body around in an underwater summersault, he screamed underwater, choking on his self made bubbles. Jetting his legs as fast as they could he kicked over to her, feeling like it was taking forever. Scooping his arms beneath her he shuffled above the water, gasping for breath. Tredding helplessly he strived to keep him and Callie both up, who was now lying loosely in his arms. Struggling towards the shoreline he took her with him, trying to keep her up.

"No! Stay with me! I need you!"

In a small flash of light, Callie thought she heard Craig's voice. **Stttayyy**, she heard, in a deep, stretched slow motion voice. Out of the small opening in her eye she even thought she saw his wet brown hair, but concluded she was dreaming, and it was not worth fighting to try and listen to it.

Dropping her in the dirty sand he pumped his arms on her stomach, breathing into her mouth. Giving every breath he could manage he breathed into her mouth again, until his face turned blue with exhaustion. Picking Callie up he ran to his car, gasping and trembling. He knew what she had tried to do. But he wasn't going to let her go – not like this.


	19. All These Things I've Done

AUTHORS NOTE: Final chapter! Yay. Here's the thing. I sort of am making a third installment, except very differently. It'll totally be its own, brand new story. You won't need to have read the first two, because its like a total restart. Ha, how strange, I know. Thanks for reading This Is Reality & All You Wanted.

Joey put an arm on Craig's shoulder as he watched Callie through the glass, breathing off a monitor.

"Joey, I'm sorry,"

"For what?" he said, confused.

"When I yelled that you weren't my dad, I'm sorry," he cried, tears streaming wildly down his face. With red, splotchy eyes he watched Callie and thought about how everything he ever loved has gotten taken from him. His mom. His dad. His baby. Now Callie, and potentially his other baby.

"Oh, Craig, its okay," Joey said, pulling Craig into a hug. Craig embraced him back, roughly wrapping his arms around Joey's back. Craig didn't cry much. Or hug Joey.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jeremiah, may I please borrow Craig for a moment?" a tall, slender doctor asked, walking silently out of Callie's room.

Joey nodded and released Craig, tapping him on the shoulder. Craig wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves, trying to compose himself as the doctor led him over to a smaller area. In the distance he saw Joey tend back over to Caitlin and Angela, who were in the waiting room and playing quietly with two of Angie's Barbie's. The doctor set her clipboard against her flat stomach, trying very hard not to sound disappointing.

"Craig,"

Craig shut his eyes. He didn't even like the way this doctor was saying his name. He blinked again, shutting them even harder – but he couldn't help that he was never really the most emotionally stable guy.

"We lost the baby. Our tests indicated a lot of premature complications, and between those defects, we couldn't keep her alive,"

"Her?" Craig's eyes slowly looked up. He knew the gender of his child, his potential child that was lost. But now, he would never know if she was his. That would agonize him for the rest of his life.

"There were just to many things wrong,"

Two of his babies were dead. Or, potentially two. **Oh my god.**

She folded her lip in, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"And Callie? What's happening?" he said, his large, brown eyes now a stained dark red.

"She hit her head, lost a lot of air, and it also seems like she'd taken a large blow to her front side," the nurse said, very coldly. "Craig," she said sternly, "We're going to need to ask you a few questions about your relationship."

"Why?" he wondered, baffled. The doctor stared at him coldheartedly, studying his body language. Than, it dawned on him.

"You think I did it? You think I drowned her? Are you fucking insane?" Craig screamed frantically, starting to pace away, breathing heavily. The white-coated woman grabbed his arms, pulling him back.

"Mr. Manning, calm done. I understand that you have some violent history but-"

"Violent history!" he screamed, turning around to face her, both stunned and appalled.

"You think I did it, don't you?"

The doctor remained silent, biting her lip.

"Ms. Taylor may be on life support but we're not pointing any fingers yet,"

"What does that mean? Life support?" Craig said weakly.

"It means, we need to keep her here in intensive care. I need to ask you a few questions."

"No, I don't want to, just leave me alone!" he shouted, running back over to Joey in the waiting room.

"Mr. Manning, we need you to talk to a social worker!" the doctor shouted, chasing after him. Steadily walking away from her he knocked a tall, wide tower of empty syringes and bandages over to the ground, rolls of ankle braces spinning down the hallway.

"I'm getting out of here," he said, tears streaming down his face angrily. He couldn't be here anymore, watching Callie in an awkward silence while everyone thought he tried to drown her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Turn around and talk to her Craig, you're not going anywhere," Joey said, restraining him.

"No!" he pushed. "How can you do this to me Joey? How could you!" he shouted.

"If you even remotely care about what it is really going on with her you will turn around and talk to that social worker," Joey explained, staring him down fiercely, trying not to evoke the emotion that he explained a 'violent' history to the nurses.

Craig held in his stomach and sucked it up. He had a point.

"Fine."

Dr. Campbell nodded reassuringly, taking him into a small, attached office, and shutting the door behind her.

"_I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date, no time talk, no time to waste, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The long, white-eared bunny sung. Checking his dangling purple clock watch he jumped, his buckteeth shining against the yellow, pasty sun. Folding the collar of his purple polka dot jacket over his head he hopped away, the gold chain in his back pocket dangling bumpily._

"_Who are you, wait, come back!" Callie yelled, picking up the train of her white and blue corset Victorian dress. **Where did this come from?**_

"_No time to talk, I'm late!" The bunny said, still running in place._

"_For what, for what?" Callie asked, a large curl dangling in her vision from her large, over fluffed up-do. **Why is my hair so long?**_

"_I'm late, I'm late, pretty one!"_

"_Wait, I want to come with you!" She said, picking up her dress and shuffling her feet beneath her lace layers._

"Pretty one, let's go! We have twentythree! Twentythree! We need to go pretty one, we're late, we're late, we're late!"  
"Where are we going? Where are we going?" Callie shouted, while being pulled by the bunny, rapidly flying down a pink and green brick path. As the bunny pulled her, an orange sky swirled above her and dark, purple trees with talking branches swayed in her face. Her porcelain face, coated with white powder, red lipstick and two red circles shined off the pink and green path as she looked down.

Suddenly, she wasn't on the ground anymore. The bunny was flying with her through the orange sky.

"Twentythree minutes, twentythree minutes…" he kept saying.

**Twentythree minutes until what?**

"So," a tall, red haired social worker said, flipping a page in her clipboard as she entered the room . "Ms. Callie Windsor-Taylor?"

"Just Taylor, she never took Brooke's husbands name. Just Callie Taylor," he said. She skeptically crossed the 'Windsor' out with a red pen, very coldly, and took a seat in a blue chair opposite of Craig. **Bertha. Suits. This woman is bigger than ten of me combined.**

"Now, Mr. Manning, you wouldn't happen to know why Ms. Taylor has bruises all over the front side of her body?"

**Shit. What do I say? If I say "oh, because Brooke's psycho husband beats my girlfriend?" And did I mention her brother is a crack head drug dealer who runs the biggest dealing in Toronto from his basement and fights with her when she's high? Okay, be smooth. They can't put her in child services. That's definitely not fun. Callie's turning 18 soon anyway. Doesn't that make her her own adult?**

"Brooke's not exactly a model mother,"

"Brooke, her mother. It might be a good idea to call her legal guardian right now and include her in this session," the woman said, reaching for the phone.

"No, that woman is not a parent nor anything close!" Craig shouted.

The woman put the receiver down and sighed, placing her hand against the crevasse of her eye. She was a busy lady at the hospital, and she certainly did not have time to play games with a 17-year old.

"Look, her parents are no part in her life, okay? Joey, I mean, Joseph Jeremiah, my guardian, is more her guardian than Brooke,"

"If you're not going to comply than I'll just,"

**Think fast.**

"Me!"

"Excuse me?"

"You have to talk to me. Callie and I were going to get married, so, I'm the person you need to talk to. After all, she's my fiancée. Its either me, or Joey Jeremiah. Take a pick."

The obese social worker thought to herself for a moment, trying to realize the extent of the situation.

"Are you 18, Craig?"

"In two weeks."

"I'm not supposed to be doing this you know,"

"And I'm not letting that woman take responsibility for her."

"Callie has a lot of complications, Craig. And part of them all point to abuse. Did you ever get angry at Callie, frustrated?"  
"Never."

"I see," the woman said.

"Did you ever want to hurt Callie after an argument?"  
"Never!" he screamed. "She's the only person in my entire life who I actually care about and you think I would try to drown her?"

"I think that's all I need to know. Thank you Craig." The woman got up from her chair and left the room, talking to Dr. McVeigh in the hallway. Craig peered through the blinds of the office windows from his chair, noticing the social worker whispering and pointing to him. Dr. McVeigh soon reentered, looking a little less suspicious now.

"Mr. Manning, a lot of things are wrong with Ms. Taylor now. There's a lot of other issues with her health right now, so I need to ask you a few questions. If you don't answer them honestly there's a good chance you could make things worse."

Craig nodded.

"Was Callie sexually active?"

Craig's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Was she sexually active?"

"Yes," Craig blushed.

"With more than one partner?"

"Yeah," he said, very quietly.

"Craig, have you ever been tested for Syphilis?"

"Syphilis? What's that?"

"Its an STD, transmitted orally in most cases. She's showing its symptoms, yet diagnosing it requires a blood test, and because of her state we can't do that right now."

"Is it curable?"

"By a simple antibiotic shot, given over intervals of time. I highly suggest you get tested for it before you leave her today, because I assume you were one of these sexual partners."

**What? An STD? We don't have STDs. We go to Degrassi.**

"Could Callie have been in any compromising situations that could have put the baby in danger? Meaning, exposure to radiation, things like that?"

**You want to help Craig, you want to help.**

"Mr. Manning, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Her step dad…"

"Yeah?"

"He hit her a lot. Knocked her unconscious more than once,"

"I see. That's very serious. You do understand that I'll have to have Social Services look into that, correct?"

"I know."

"Did she ever consume excessive alcohol, drugs or tobacco related products?"

Silence.

"Look, I know this is difficult to talk about with someone you don't know. And I know you don't want to talk about things like this, but in this situation, we're not here to judge anyone. And I was young to once. Nothing you can say can shock me. In situations like this, we just want to help the situation. I need you to answer."

"Yes,"

"To which?"

"All of the above."

They spun around in the air in a giant teacup, spinning past a large forest.

"We've been waiting,"

"For what?"

"Pretty one!"

"What?"

"We've been waiting for, pretty one,"

"Why?"

"Twenty three, you know! Twenty three!"

"Waiting at twenty three. Nothing for pretty one at twenty three! Everything for pretty one at twenty three! Ha!"

Craig watched the heart monitor, studying the jagged lines on the black screen balancing up and down. Holding Callie's hand he kissed it, trying to ignore the plastic bound around her fingers. In the distance he heard telephones ringing loudly, and saw doctors running down the hallway, their stethoscopes flying bumpily off their necks.

"Hey sweetheart," he said. "I brought something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket for a velvet box. Looking at it sadly, he gently opened it, placing the fragile diamond ring in his tired hand.

"It was my mothers," he said, still talking to her. Sliding the large diamond ring onto her finger he kissed it, lacing his fingers into hers.

"I love you. We're gonna get married when you wake up," he said. Again he looked at all the monitors, waiting for something, _anything_, to change.

"I love you, too," she mumbled, ever so lightly. Her eyes twitching she gasped for more breath, using all of the little energy she had left.

"Don't talk."

Callie smiled faintly.

"My mom used to tell me when I was little to give this to the girl I love…she was wearing it when she married my real dad. We'll wait until we graduate and have a huge wedding; everyone we know. You'll look so beautiful in that strappy white gown you've always wanted. We'll have hors d'oeuvres, little cheeses and that marble cake you like…" he trailed, yawning and wiping the black bags from underneath his eyes.

"Craig, go home," a nurse said, leaning in the doorway, propping a clipboard against her flat stomach.

"No, I want to stay," he said, watching Callie lye in her bed, breathing slowly and silently. Every now and than her eyes opened weakly, and she would mumble a word or two to Craig. Every time Dr. McVeigh came by he would tell her that she was awake, but she never believed him.

"I know, Craig," the nurse said. "But Callie needs to be alone sometimes, in case something happens. The doctors need to come observe her. You're exhausted – go home."

"But if anything happens you'll…"

"I'll be the first to call you," she said, smiling half-heartedly.

After a few moments of intense realization, Callie mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I love you," she said, though her eyes were closed.

Craig kissed Callie on the head and walked out, struggling to keep his eyes open after the soreness from crying. He put his hand against the window, crying again as he watched the love of his life lye in a hospital bed, her life depending on the functions of twenty different machines. He tilted his head against it, crying. There was nothing Craig could do now. He couldn't save the day. He couldn't make things better. He couldn't burst into the room and punch someone to be her hero. He just wanted Callie back. She would get better, but not right away. And the worst part was, everyone thought he did it. Drowned her. Dr. McVeigh. The social worker. Joey. As his tears splattered down the shiny glass he felt his heartbreak, edging just to be with her. And now, all of a sudden, he was being told to get tested for Syphilis. Everything was spinning. Everything was wrong. All he could now was wait.


	20. Note

Hey everyone.

There is a continuation to "All You Wanted" called "The Easy Kill." I just started it, pleas read it and review.


End file.
